The Princess and the Sasquatch
by darraq
Summary: Sweetie, the royal pup/co-princess of Barkingburg, and the technology pup of the Paw Patrol, along with Lila, a sasquatch-turned human girl from Orchid Bay, team up to have adventures and help others in Barkingburg and around the world.
1. Prologue: Season 1

NOTES:

This is a spinoff to the Paw Patrol fanfic: Mission Paw: Pups Save the World by pokerninja2. That said, I think to thank this writer by giving me  
permission to do an unofficial sequel of his original story. Pokerninja2 also has his own sequel to his Paw Patrol fic in the works, which won't be  
canon in this story.

Characters from Paw Patrol will appear in the spinoff fic from time to time.

Sweetie and Lila will visit other areas outside Barkingburg.

They also will be fixing Lila's portal cave for her to get back to her home in Orchid Bay.

The princess of Barkingburg's real name will be revealed here.

Main Characters:

Sweetie: A Highland Western Terrier puppy, who is the co-princess of Barkingburg, and the technology pup of the Paw Patrol. She was previously a villain,  
committing such acts such as, stealing the royal crown, the royal throne, and scaring the princess and the Paw Patrol with fake ghosts. However,  
a greater evil, who could take over the world, led Sweetie and the Paw Patrol to team up together to save it. She also risked her own life to  
save the princess. After helping to save the world, Sweetie was rewarded for her efforts as being co-ruler of Barkingburg with the Princess, along  
with being the tech pup of the Paw Patrol. Sweetie first met Lila in the city of Barkingburg, and after hearing about how Lila got there, Sweetie  
invites her to stay in the Barkingburg Castle, and they immediately become friends. After they both stop a robbery in the city, thanks to Lila's  
strength, Sweetie convinces the princess and earl of Barkingburg to allow Lila to be a royal bodyguard of the city. Together, this two made a  
great duo, either when they help others, or fight to save the day. Although Sweetie is nicer, she still can be mischievous sometimes.

Lila the Sasquatch: (pronounced 'Lee-la') Raised by a tribe of sasquatches in the Orchid Bay Forest, she befriended the Te Xuan Ze Orchid Bay city girl named  
Juniper Lee, whose family was kidnapped by one of her fellow sasquatches. After rescuing Juniper and her friend Roger's families, she went back  
to Orchid Bay with her to learn more about human culture, and became human thanks to an Elixir Spell makeover. Lila lived with Juniper's grandmother, Jasmine,  
and teamed up with Juniper to fight monsters in Orchid Bay. Lila's parents, who seemingly disappeared, had a secret area in the forest not  
even the other sasquatches knew about. They entrusted their daughter to find that secret area in the forest. One day Lila, along with Juniper,  
went back to the forest to find that secret area, which had a small cave. After Juniper took a picture of her in the cave, to remember her parents,  
Lila saw a control panel inside, and, believing it didn't work, pressed one of the buttons. Unknown to Lila and Juniper, the cave was actually  
a transporter. The door had closed on Lila before she could leave, and she ended up being teleported to Barkingburg. In addition, the control  
panel ended up breaking when she tried to go back to Orchid Bay, so she had to adjust to life in Barkingburg. She met Sweetie in the city, and  
after stopping a robbery, they both have a lot of adventures together, while still trying to fix the portal so she can return home.

The Princess of Barkingburg: A teenage girl, & the lead princess of Barkingburg, who in next in line to become queen. She has a close bond with Sweetie after the events of saving the world. Although she is sometimes annoyed with Lila's sasquatch tendencies, she appreciates Lila and is proud of her duties as  
royal bodyguard.

The Earl of Barkingburg: An elderly man who is the chief advisor of Sweetie and the princess of Barkingburg.


	2. Pilot Story

It was a beautiful day in Orchid Bay City. At Jasmine's house, Lila had discovered something important.

Lila: (excited) Jasmine, you'll never believe what I just found!  
Jasmine: What is it, Lila?  
Lila: I had an old book that I bought back with me from the forest. On the second-to-last page on the book that I just read, I saw a message written on it. It said that my  
parents had a secret cave in the forest that not even our fellow sasquatches knew about.  
Jasmine: Let me see that book.

Jasmine read that page, and sure enough, she read that message: _"Lila, we have a secret cave in the forest that we had left to you that we're leaving to you. Only_  
 _me and your father know about this area. We're leaving it to you because we know you'll take care of it. There's also a map for you on the last page to show you where_  
 _that secret cave is. Love, Mom and Dad."_ Lila cried hearing that, because it's been a long time since she's actually seen her parents. Jasmine went to hug and comfort her.

Jasmine: Lila, what happened to your parents?  
Lila: I don't know. I haven't seen them in years. I believe they disappeared one day while they were taking a walk in the forest.

Jasmine was about to put the book away for safekeeping, but Lila stopped her.

Lila: Wait, Jasmine! I would like to go to the forest, search for that cave myself, and honor my parents' memory there.

Jasmine understood why Lila had wanted to do this, but she was also worried about her attemping it.

Jasmine: Lila, are you sure you're willing to go back into the forest?  
Lila: Yes, but I can also get Juniper to help me find it, since she's stuck being in Orchid Bay as the current Te Xuan Ze, maybe she may known that specific area.

Jasmine now realized that if Lila had a partner, they could look out for each other.

Jasmine: Okay, if Juniper isn't busy, then both of you have my permission to go into the forest, and search for that cave. But I want both of you to be careful, because  
going into that forest unattended is very dangerous.  
Lila: (laughing) Jasmine, I spend most of my life living in the forest, with my own kind, before I came to live here. (Jasmine looks at Lila disapprovately) Okay, we'll  
bring our smartphones with us.  
Jasmine: I would join you girls myself, but I just have too much work to do today, so contact me if there's something happening in the forest, and I'll send help immediately.  
Lila: (salutes Jasmine) Yes, Ah-mah!

Jasmine had to giggle at that. Lila then decided to walk to the house of her best friend, Juniper Lee, and knocked on the door. Juniper was playing her guitar when she  
heard knocking and went to answer it.

Juniper Lee: Oh, hello, Lila. What brings you here?  
Lila: Juniper, I have a great adventure for us today!

After Lila explained the situation to her, Juniper herself was unsure if she wanted to do this.

Juniper: Lila, I know this is important to you, but are you sure this is a good idea?  
Lila: (annoyed) Yes, I'm willing to do it, because my parents had left the cave to me. They had disappeared some time ago, and I'd like to honor their memory by finding  
it. Ah-mah also gave us both permission to go into the forest if we have our smartphones with us.

Juniper thought of her own family. They were somewhere out of town, and she couldn't go with them because of the magical barrier in Orchid Bay. She also thought of Lila's  
situation, and after thinking about it, Juniper agreed to help Lila find her parents' cave.

Juniper: (jokingly) As the current Xe Wan Tee, even I like adventure once in a while! Okay, Lila, let's go back in that forest and find that cave!

Juniper and Lila then traveled to the Orchid Bay Forest. As soon as they got to the edge of the forest...

Lila: My parents have a drawn-out map to the location of the cave. The sad part is, even I have no idea where it is. Do you have any idea where that area is?

Juniper looked at the map, and after studying it, she suddenly had an idea that she might remember where that secret cave was...

Juniper: Lila, I think I once saw that area, but I though nothing about it. I believe I remember where it is, however, we need to stick together, because we may have  
to fight dangerous animals, and it's a long walk there. Are you ready to do it?  
Lila: (smiling) As ready as I ever be!

It took a while, but Juniper and Lila had finally reached the part of the forest where Lila's parents' cave was...

Lila: Wow, this is so cool!  
Juniper: Lila, do you want me to take a picture of you with the cave, to remember your parents?  
Lila: (crestfallen) Yeah, it would be nice to remember this.

Lila opened the door, and went into the small gray cave, and positioned herself to take the picture. Juniper held her smartphone and took the picture. Lila was just  
about to leave the cave, when suddenly, she saw something on the side on the cave that caught her eye...

Lila: Whoa, this is cool! (It was a control panel with buttons, which was really old) I wonder how long this has been around?  
Juniper: I don't know, Lila, but since we already visited this place, I think it's time for us to leave.  
Lila: (smirking) I'd like to know more about this, since it's now my cave.

Lila sees a big button on the control panel that said "Go." Thinking that the panel doesn't work, Lila pressed that button. Suddenly, something unexpected happened: The  
cave door quickly closed, trapping Lila inside it. Juniper could only stand in shock as the cave quickly disappeared in a flash.

Juniper: (worried) Lila? Lila?! Where are you?! (seeing that the cave was not coming back, all she could do is cry) No! _Lila!_ (crying)

The cave had transported to another place. Lila, surprised, got out of the cave to see what happened. The sasquatch-turned-human girl looked out to see that she was  
near a castle, with a small town across the bridge.

Lila: (surprised) I don't think I'm in Orchid Bay anymore.

Lila took a good look at where she was, and then decided to go home.

Lila: Well, it's been fun seeing this, but I must get back. Juniper won't believe her eyes when I tell her what this cave does!

But as Lila pressed some buttons on the control panel, and the cave's control panel ended up going haywire. Smoke came out of the control panel, and Lila realized  
what that meant...

Lila: Oh, no... I'm stuck here! (crying)

Meanwhile, in the castle, the princess of Barkingburg, and her royal pet pup, Sweetie, now co-princess, were sitting on the throne together, when the Earl of Barkingburg  
came in with some urgent news...

Earl: There is an emergency! (turns on a television to show a news report) Three strong guys are stealing money from the Barkingburg Bank!

Sweetie immediately perked up, and looked to the Princess, who looked worried.

Princess: Sweetie, are you sure you're confident doing this?  
Sweetie: Our city's fine authorities do need help sometimes... and I'm willing to help them any way I can. (smiles)  
Princess: Okay, but be careful. (nods)

Sweetie nodded back, and ran to her doghouse on put on her outfit. She then ran to her vehicle, when morphed into a helicopter, which took off for the city. Lila saw  
the helicopter past her, and wondering where it was going, quickly ran after it, following it into Barkingburg. Both Sweetie and Lila got to the Barkingburg Bark, where  
the burglars were making a getaway in their van. Lila quickly ran after the van, and caught up to it, just before it left the city. With her sasquatch-like strength,  
she picked up the van with her bare hands. Sweetie, seeing Lila lift the van up, and smiling, put a spotlight on the van as Lila put down the van, but continued to hold  
it tight so the burglars couldn't get away. After the constables came to the van, Sweetie flew the helicopter down and joined Lila. The constables arrested the burglars,  
thanked Sweetie and Lila for their assistance, and returned the stolen money to the bank. The two heroes then spoke to each other...

Sweetie: I want to thank you for helping me stop those burglars.  
Lila: It was my pleasure.  
Sweetie: How do you have that much strength to stop a moving van?  
Lila: (hesitant) Well... you're not going to believe this, but... I was born a sasquatch, and I turned into a human girl thanks to a magical elixir spell. When I was  
a sasquatch, I wanted to know more about human culture. I still have my enormous strength and other tendencies from when I was a sasquatch, and it comes in handy whenever I'm fighting something dangerous, like monsters.

Sweetie herself was amazed that Lila was a fighter.

Sweetie: How did you get to Barkingburg?  
Lila: Wait, the name of this town is Barkingburg? (chuckles a bit)  
Sweetie: Yes, I'm co-princess of the town. Why is it that I haven't seen you before?  
Lila: Well, I actually wasn't supposed to be here. I was with a friend of mine in the forest of Orchid Bay City. We found a secret cave there that my parents left to me.  
Only after I went in there, I noticed a control panel inside, and after I pressed a button, I was transported here. I tried to go back, but the control panel blew up,  
and I now have to way to get back home! (shows a sad face)  
Sweetie: (looks at Lila in sympathy) Wow, I'm sorry that happened to you.  
Lila: (hopeful) Do you know anyone that can help fix my cave so I can go home?  
Sweetie: (smiles) I also work with technology.  
Lila: You're saying you can fix it?  
Sweetie: I'm going to look at that cave, and see what I can do. (remembers something) I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sweetie.  
Lila: I'm Lila.  
Sweetie: Well, Lila, show me where that cave is, and I'll look into it.

Lila guided Sweetie to where her cave was, and the helicopter flew near the castle, where the cave was located.

Sweetie: (seeing the cave) Wow, when I saw this earlier, I thought the royal family was getting another pet.

Sweetie looked inside the cave, and after seeing how bad the control panel was, she tried to fix it. After a long time, Sweetie walked out of the cave with a disappointed  
look...

Sweetie: I'm sorry to tell you this, Lila, but... that is a very old control panel. I need to make it into an advanced model for it to work, so I'm afraid I can't fix  
it right now.

Lila: (disappointed) Sweetie, are you telling me that I won't be able to go back home, or see my friends ever again?  
Sweetie: No, it will be fixed eventually, but at the moment, it's too complicated to fix it right now.  
Lila: I guess I'll have in that forest until my cave gets fixed. (points to the forest near the castle and puts her head down)  
Sweetie: No, Lila, as co-princess of Barkingburg, I like you to live in the castle with the royal family.  
Lila: Sweetie, I've lived in the wild before, I don't want to cause your family any trouble.  
Sweetie: It's not any trouble. I'm sure the princess and earl would love to have you around. Also, after I saw the way you held up that van and stopped the burglars, I could  
definitely use a partner whenever there's trouble in Barkingburg. (smiles)

Lila realized where Sweetie was getting at, and walked along with her into the castle. Lila was amazed, as she had heard of castles, but never thought of seeing a  
real one. The princess and earl of Barkingburg were standing in the throne room waiting for Sweetie.  
Princess: Sweetie, did you stop the crooks. Are you alright? (sees Lila) Who are you?  
Sweetie: Princess, Earl, this is my new friend, Lila. And I have a proposition for both of you...

After Sweetie explained the situation about Lila to the princess and earl of Barkingburg, and how she helped out with stopping the robbery with her strength, they were  
amazed.

Earl: Lila, is this true?  
Lila: Yes, sir. I fought monsters and dangerous animals back home.  
Princess: Until your cave gets fixed, I would like to appoint you as a royal bodyguard of Barkingburg. You and Sweetie seemed to have a strong bond with each other, not to  
mention that you both helped stop the crooks from robbing our city bank!  
Earl: So, how about it. Are you ready?

Lila looked at Sweetie, who smiled at her, and nodded, signaling she wanted her to take the position. Lila smiled back, then saluted the earl of Barkingburg.

Lila: Yes, sir, I'm ready!

The Westie Terrier barked in excitement as she walked over to the sasquatch-turned-human girl.

Sweetie: Looks like you're going to be stuck with us for a while.

Lila: I'm really hoping that I get back home soon. But until then, you and me are going to protect Barkingburg from trouble.

Sweetie and Lila looked at each other, knowing they were going to have many adventures together.


	3. Sweetie and Lila Help Out a Mission Trip

It was another beautiful day in Barkingburg. In the castle, Lila was doing her job of guarding the castle, while Sweetie and the princess were sitting on the royal  
thorne ruling the kingdom. Lila then was watching a news report on the TV:

Reporter: This is a very serious situation! In the middle of the city of Barkingburg, a church bus has broken down, and the garage is too full up to get it fixed  
immediately. The driver states they were on their way to the catherdal for a mission trip. Who will help the passengers on the bus get there?  
Lila: (watching the report, says to herself) I think _I_ know who can help that bus get there.

Lila then immediately ran to the throne room, and went to Sweetie and the princess.

Lila: Your Majesty, may I have Sweetie walk with me for a while?

The princess then looked at Sweetie, who was smiling and wagging her tail, then got off the throne, grabbed her toy frog/sidekick Busby, then ran out of the room with  
Lila.

Sweetie: Lila, what's going on?  
Lila: Well, Sweetie, a church bus that was heading for a 'cat-thee-rall' here in Barkingburg broke down.  
Sweetie: (worried) Oh, no!  
Lila: Sweetie, what's a 'cat-thee-rall'  
Sweetie: It's pronounced ' _catherdal_ ', Lila. A catherdal is a church, and we have one here called the Barkingburg Catherdal.  
Lila: Anyway, the mechanic's garage is filled up, and the bus was on a mission trip.  
Sweetie: (looks on Lila, smiling) I think you know what we have to do.

Lila smiled back, and nodded. They both ran to Sweetie's doghouse outside.

Lila: Why are we at your doghouse?  
Sweetie: Wait for it...

Sweetie then activated her doghouse into the entrance to her top-secret technology base. Sweetie grabbed Busby, and said to Lila:  
Sweetie: What until I say it's clear, because both of us can't slide down together.

Sweetie then went down the slide, climbed off carefully, then said...  
Sweetie: Okay, Lila. It's all clear. You can slide down now.

Lila then decided to go down belly first down the slide, and with her strength, grabbed the end of the slide to keep herself from falling off.

Sweetie: You do know that there was a more safer way of going down, like laying on your back?  
Lila: Oh, I never realized that. When I lived in the forest, I usually went down something like that belly first.

Sweetie shrugged, and she and Lila then walked around the area.

Lila: (amazed) Wow, this place is amazing!  
Sweetie: Only Busby and my friends and teammates of the Paw Patrol know about this place. However, since we're now partners, I figured I should share this with you. But  
don't tell anybody this just yet.  
Lila: (salutes) Yes, Sweetie!

Sweetie carried Busby onto the control stick.

Lila: Your toy frog is helpful with something like this?  
Sweetie: Busby is not only a toy frog, he's a useful tool in these situations, and most importantly, he's my sidekick.

Sweetie and Lila then looked at the map of Barkingburg, and found out where the location of where the bus was. Sweetie told Lila to wait outside for her. After Lila went  
back outside, the base turned back into Sweetie's doghouse, and Sweetie soon came out wearing her purple uniform on, and guided Lila to follow her to her roadster vehicle.

Sweetie: Lila, I hope you hold on tight, because this is going to be a wild ride!

Then she and Lila put on their helmets. As expected, Sweetie drove fast throughout the city, while Lila, thanks to her strength, held on very tight. She was actually enjoying  
the ride.

Lila: (excited) Whoo! I never got to do this back in Orchid Bay!

Soon, Sweetie and Lila found the broken-down church bus, where the bus driver, along with other adults and children, were waiting outside. The driver was an Asian-American  
man with brown hair, black eyes, and was wearing a bus driver uniform with black shoes.

Driver: (waving his arms out) Hey, can you help us. Our bus broke down!  
Lila: Could we take a quick look at the engine?  
Driver: Be my guest.

Lila and Sweetie opened the hood of the bus, and sure enough, the engine was smoking and sputtering out when they looked at it.

Sweetie: Wow, this is really bad!  
Lila: Is it possible that we can fix it?  
Sweetie: (looks at Lila) Yes, we can. I have some technology parts in my vehicle that can keep this old engine going to the catherdal. (looks to the bus driver) But I  
would advise you to take the bus to a mechanic when you get home.

With that, Sweetie and Lila then started working. First, Lila twisted the screws and took them out of the bus' engine, then grabbed the engine and took it out, using  
her strength. Then Sweetie, using her tech skills, had some modern computer parts in her vehicle, and used them to upgrade the engine. Finally, Lila put the engine back  
in the bus, and twisted the screws back in place.

Lila: Can you give it a try now?

The driver started the engine, and sure enough, the engine was running! The driver then went out to talk to them...

Driver: Thank you both, ummm...  
Lila: (introducing herself) Lila, (points to Sweetie) and Sweetie.  
Driver: Well, Lila, and Sweetie, my name is Xavier, and I thank you both for getting the bus fixed. We were on our way to Barkingburg Catherdal for our annual mission trip,  
when the bus broke down. But your combined efforts to help us means that the trip will go as planned. Also, in addition to myself, there's others from our church that also  
want to thank you.

Xavier led Sweetie and Lila onto the bus, to where the adults and children were smiling happily.

Xavier: Everybody, this is Lila and Sweetie. These two helped fix the bus, so we can do the mission trip after all. We should all thank them for helping us. (All the adults  
and children were cheering loudly, and then everyone thanked Lila and Sweetie for what they did. Xavier then turns to both of them) I would like to know if you willing to  
come to our mission at the catherdal as the guests of honor?

Both Lila and Sweetie looked at each other, and smiled...

Sweetie: Xavier, we would loved to attend your mission. I think I know two other people who would also like to attend...

Later that day, Lila and Sweetie (wearing her crown) were attending the mission conference with the Princess and Earl of Barkingburg. The princess was called up to the  
stage to speak.

Princess: (excited) I couldn't have been more proud of my royal pup and her friend helping out with this mission. They went to find the bus in the city, and successfully  
fixed it. To show gratitude to this team, we would like to donate 200 dollars to this mission. (looks to Xavier, with the other adults and children) Your church back home  
deserves every penny of it. (smiles at the audience)

The whole catherdal cheered loudly. After the conference was over, everybody was chatting with each other. Sweetie approached Lila.

Sweetie: How are you liking it here in Barkingburg, Lila?  
Lila: Well, Sweetie, I'm actually liking it here. But I still miss my friends back home in Orchid Bay.  
Sweetie: I promise your cave will be fixed one of these days. But until then, you're making a fine bodyguard for our castle.

Both Sweetie and Lila laughed, looked at each other, then went to join the party with everyone else.


	4. The Clock Hands of Big Benji

NOTE: Big Benji is Barkingburg's version of Big Ben.

Outside Barkingburg Castle at night, Sweetie and Lila were trying to fix Lila's portal cave. They had found an old computer part which Sweetie was able to get it hooked  
on to the cave.

Sweetie: Lila, I believe you'll be back home before you know it.  
Lila: (hopeful) Does this mean I'll be back in Orchid Bay really soon?  
Sweetie: I didn't mean that you'll go home quickly. Because the cave requires a lot more parts to work again, this will take more time.

Just then, the Princess and Earl of Barkingburg were calling for Sweetie and Lila to come over. The two of them then went into the castle.

Lila: Your Majesty, what's the matter?  
Princess: We have just received word a car has parked near Big Benji.  
Lila: What's Big Benji?  
Sweetie: It's a clock tower in the city.  
Earl: One of our most famous landmarks! It's also reported that someone has gotten out of the car and climbing up Big Benji!  
Sweetie: Do you want us to go to Big Benji, and investigate what's going on?

The princess and earl looked at each other, and the earl replied: Okay, but be careful, Sweetie and Lila. We don't know what that person can do.  
Lila: (laughed) Earl, I have the strength of a sasquatch. I think dangerous people don't want to put a fight against me if they know what I can do!

The Princess went over to her royal pup, hugged her, and said: Just you and Lila be careful, Sweetie.  
Sweetie: (licking the princess' face) Don't worry, whoever's trying to do something unpleasant to Big Benji will be dealing with us!

Lila and Sweetie then ran to the helicopter outside, and flew into the sky. Sweetie flew the helicopter while Lila used her sasquatch while Lila used her sasquatch tendencies  
to pick up something. As the helicopter flew closer to Big Benji, they saw a masked person climbing up the tower.

Sweetie: What do you think is going on?  
Lila: (smelling and picking up a scent) I'm not sure. But I can sense that person on the tower is doing something... funky.  
Sweetie: What do you mean?  
Lila: I mean, I think whoever's on the tower is up to no good.  
Sweetie: Oh, I see.

Lila and Sweetie waited for a while to see what was going to happen. They soon got their answer. The person who was climbing Big Benji grabbed both clock hands off the  
clock, placed them in the backpack and was climbing back down.

Sweetie: Oh, no!  
Lila: What's happening?  
Sweetie: Whoever's up there is stealing the clock hands of Big Benji!  
Lila: Should I jump out of the helicopter, and try to grab that mystery person myself with my bare hands?  
Sweetie: No, Lila. Even with your sasquatch-like strength, it's just too dangerous for you to do something like this. I once unbuckled my seatbeat while I was flying in  
the air, (remembering the events of "Mission: Paw") and let's just say that it was an unpleasant experience. Besides, I know a much safer way to do this where you or anyone  
else won't get hurt.

Sweetie flew the helicopter down as she and Lila watched the mystery person climb down Big Benji, then took off the mask. The person was a Caucasian black-haired man.  
Lila and Sweetie got out of the helicopter, and went a little closer to the man, and hid by Big Benji to secretly hear what he was saying.

Black-Haired Man: (on his phone) Hello, boss. I successfully retrieved the clock hands of Big Benji. Where do you want me to meet you? (muffled noise) The truck stop outside  
Barkingburg? Okay, I'll be there soon. (turns off phone)

While the man was packing up the clock hands in his red car that was right across the street, Sweetie had thought of an idea to get the clock hands back.

Sweetie: Lila, we can stop these crooks from getting away with Big Benji's clock hands. However, you will have to do something drastic.  
Lila: Okay, what is it?  
Sweetie: You will have to go inside, and hide in the back of his car to see what's he's planning.  
Lila: (shocked) Sweetie, are you _kidding_ me?! What if that guy sees me?  
Sweetie: The point here is to not let the driver see you in the backseat. Lay on the floor, listen to his plans, then tell me, in secret, what's going on. (gives Lila a walkie-  
talkie) Also, you're a sasquatch, you can use your strength for defense. If it gets serious, I'll jump in, because I'll be following the car, so you can see you in there.  
Lila: (a little worried) Well, okay. I'll do it for Barkingburg.

Lila quickly ran over to the car, saw the back door was unlocked, and secretly got inside on the ground, just as the man walked it, got inside the driver's seat, and started up the  
car. Sweetie had her helicopter turned into her roadster vehicle. The car took off, and Sweetie followed right after car drove through the city. Lila was listening carefully  
to the man's conversation.

Lila: (on her walkie-talkie, whispering audibly) Come in, Sweetie.  
Sweetie: (driving close behind, on her communicator) Lila, did you hear anything important?  
Lila: (in the car's backseat, whispering) Yes. he said he's meeting someone named 'Tascolini Roach' at that truck stop.  
Sweetie: (worried) Tascolini Roach, a member of the crime mob in Barkingburg. (very seriously) Just stay hidden from that guy in the back seat. When the car stops, look for me at the car  
window, then get out of the backseat, and go inside the truck stop. I'll deal with Tascolini and his partner.  
Lila: I really don't have any choice in this.

Lila stayed quiet and out of view from the driver, while Sweetie followed close behind on her vehicle. The car drove outside Barkingburg and parked at a truck stop, which  
was a hotel, gas station, and restaurant. The man parked the car, get out, and locked the doors, then walked away. As soon as Lila saw Sweetie, she got the message that  
it was safe to come out.

Sweetie: Lila, all I need you to do now is go inside and see what's happening with those clock hands. _I'll_ take care of this car.

Lila smiled, knowing what Sweetie was planning on doing. She then went into the restaurant, to see that, the man was sitting at one of the booths. Lila hid from view, to  
keep an eye on him. A little while later, an Italian-American gray-haired man, wearing a suit, opened the door to the restaurant and sat at the same booth with the gray-  
haired man.

Gray-Haired Man: Well, Johnny, I assume you got the clock-hands of Big Benji.  
Johnny: Yes, Tascolini. I climbed up the tower and then took them off.

Lila couldn't believe this. What was Tascolini Roach planning to do with those clock hands?

Tascolini: Those clock hands of Big Benji, will be sold out an antique shop in Foggy Bottom. Knowing how much the owner would want to pay me for those hands your reward will  
be big.

Johnny was in happiness, knowing he had pulled off the heist. Lila, however, overheard the whole conversation by the two crooks, and silently walked out of the truck stop and  
Sweetie. After Lila told Sweetie the entire story, Sweetie then told Lila what to do.

Sweetie: Lila, we need to fight these two crooks and prevent them from getting away with the clock hands. Are you ready to do this?  
Lila: (confident) I'm ready to do _anything!_

As the two crooks, Tascolini and Johnny walked out of the truck stop restaurant, outside, Lila and Sweetie stopped in front of them.

Sweetie: (growling) Well, well, well. Look who it is, crime mob member, Tascolini Roach!  
Lila: (angry) And his partner.

Tascolini and Johnny laughed at them, thinking they were no threat to them.

Sweetie: (still growling) We know you guys stole the clock hands of Big Benji and that you're planning on selling them. Now, we already called the constables to come here.  
So you guys have two choices...  
Lila: (still angry) You can either wait for the constables quietly, or we can make this even more difficult...

Tascolini and Johnny looked at each other, and then... suddenly charged at Lila and Sweetie, knocking them down! Lila and Sweetie both got back up, furiously were now  
going to fight back. Lila then ran to Johnny, punched him in the nose, knocked him down, and held him down with her right hand, while Sweetie ran to Tascolini, and bit  
his hand **_hard_**. He was screaming in pain from it, and fell down, while Sweetie climbed up and looked at him, while growling.

Lila: (still holding down Johnny) I told you guys we would make this difficult.

However, Tascolini wasn't giving up. With this good hand, he grabbed Sweetie, and threw her a great distance in the air, forcing Lila to get off Johnny, and run to save her  
before she hit the ground. Tascolini and Johnny had ran back to their car after the girls had realized what happened.

Tascolini: (laughing) Well, it looks like we won! Those clock hands are gonna make us rich! Better luck next time, girls! Johnny, start up the car!

Johnny gleefully started up the car, only to realize, to his and Tascolini's shock, the car wasn't working.

Lila: (holding Sweetie, and smiling) Oh, yeah. We _always_ had a backup plan!  
Sweetie: (also smiling) We took out the engine from the car while you guys were inside!

Just then, the police pulled into the truck stop. Tascolini and Johnny knew they were caught. The constable came to arrest them, then the chief walked over to Lila and Sweetie.

Chief: We like to thank you two for getting back the clock hands of Big Benji! (holding them in his hands)  
Sweetie: Think nothing of it.  
Chief: We'll make sure these hands are back on Big Benji.

Later that night, at Barkingburg Castle...

Princess: (joyfully) Sweetie, I'm so proud of you and Lila! This shows that you two _do_ make a good team!  
Earl: How do you manage to work well together?  
Sweetie: I'm the brains, and Lila is the muscle?  
Lila: (chuckles) I guess that's right.

Everyone laughed, then they decided to turn in for the night.


	5. The Princess of Barkingburg's Real Name

In Orchid Bay, the forest...

Jasmine, Juniper Lee, and her little brother Ray Ray, were at the area where Juniper last saw Lila, before she went into that cave and disappeared...

Jasmine: Juniper Lee, the cave that you and Lila managed to find here, seemed to be magical?  
Juniper Lee: Yes, Ah-mah. She wanted to stay a little longer, because since this cave belonged to her parents, it felt special to her. The cave door closed while she  
was in there, then vanished.  
Ray Ray: (who had a crush on Lila, is sadly crying) So, does this mean Lila might not be coming back?  
Jasmine: Actually, it's possible to invent a magical transporter, then I could locate where Lila is and find her.  
Juniper: So, how long would this take?  
Jasmine: Regrettably, that I don't know. This isn't going to be something I can fix up right away. There are some different kinds of magical powers I need to combine to  
do this. It's going to be some time before Lila is found.

Ray Ray walked over to another side of the secret area, with a sad look on his face. Juniper came over to comfort him.

Juniper: (putting her right hand on Ray Ray's shoulder) Ray Ray, I'm sure wherever Lila is, she's doing okay. She lived in the forest with the other sasquatches, and she  
is very tough while fighting monsters by my side. I think Lila is doing well, and will be found soon.  
Ray Ray: I hope so.

Juniper didn't show it, but like Ray Ray, she too was sad. She was really hoping that Jasmine could invent that transporter fast, and that Lila would be back soon...

Meanwhile, in Barkingburg...

Sweetie was in Lila's cave, with a fireproof mask on, modifying the portal cave to a new look. Lila had something important to ask Sweetie, so she wanted for a while,  
until she was finished.

Sweetie: Lila, I gave your cave an upgrade. It should work with the current conditions, once I'm able to get more devices in there.  
Lila: (looks pre-occupied with something) Thanks, Sweetie.  
Sweetie: (concerned) Is there something wrong? I thought you would be at least a little happy about this.  
Lila: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking.  
Sweetie: Is it the fact that you miss your family and friends back in Orchid Bay?  
Lila: Well, yes, that, but I'm thinking of something _else_ important.  
Sweetie: What's that? (sits close to Lila)  
Lila: (hesitanting) Well... Sweetie... do you know what the Princess of Barkingburg's name is?

Sweetie listened closely to Lila's question, and then really thought about it. She never bothered to ask the princess herself what her name was.

Lila: I suggest we go ask the Earl. As her advisor, he may have a file on her.  
Sweetie: (steps in front of Lila) Lila, I don't think we should ask the Earl about this. I think that if the King and Queen of Barkingburg gave him her files, they may have  
requested that nobody, including us, knows about anything that's personal.

Just then, the princess of Barkingburg came walking to Sweetie and Lila.

Princess: Sweetie and Lila, you two are just who I'm looking for!  
Lila: Why is that, your Majesty?  
Princess: Because tonight, I'm expecting a very important phone call from my parents, the King and Queen of Barkingburg.  
Lila: (wondering) I havent asked yet, but why aren't your parents here ruling Barkingburg with you?  
Princess: Because my parents travel a lot, Lila. They go around the world, while I rule the kingdom with Sweetie. They send us letters and souvenirs each time they go  
to other countries.  
Sweetie: Speaking of that, is the Queen sending me anything special that's on the way?  
Princess: I'll have to ask her. Anyway, Sweetie and Lila, I'd like you both to watch the throne room while I take my phone call, because I don't know how long it will take.  
Can you two handle that?  
Sweetie: (happy) You can count on us, Princess!  
Lila: (raising her hand) Same here.

As soon as the Princess walked back into the castle, Lila thought of an idea on how to get the princess to reveal her name. Lila told Sweetie her plan, which Sweetie was not  
too happy about...

Sweetie: (shocked) Lila, you _can't_ be serious about this.  
Lila: Don't worry, we'll just spy on the princess' call using Bubsy.  
Sweetie: It doesn't feel right to use Bubsy like this, and I also don't think we should be spying on the princess. The talk with her parents might be personal to her.  
Lila: (shrugs) We'll just listen in until the princess says her name, then we'll leave her alone, okay?  
Sweetie: (sighs) Okay, but just until we hear her name.

Lila and Sweetie went on with their jobs, until that night, the earl called the princess to go to her bedroom, to take her phone call with her parents. Lila gave Sweetie the  
thumbs up to put the plan in motion. Sweetie grabbed Bubsy, went up the stairs, then placed the frog on the floor.

Sweetie: (activiating Bubsy on her collar) Okay, Bubsy, go near the princess' bedroom door and let's hear what the princess is talking about.

Bubsy then rolled to the princess' bedroom, then activated a radio communicator by Sweetie. She and Lila then listened to the princess' phone call outside her door.

Lila: I hear something.  
Princess: (conversation)... Yes, Mom, Dad, my precious pup had recently joined the Paw Patrol!  
Sweetie: (listening to the conversation) Wow, I can hear it.  
Princess: (continues)... Sweetie wants to know if you're sending her anything? No, now right now... Okay.

Sweetie had a disappointed look when she hearing that. She and Lila (with Bubsy) continued to listen to the princess' phone call hoping she would reveal her name. Unfortunately,  
that didn't happen.

Princess: (conversation)... Yes, Mom, Dad, I love you, too. Goodbye. (ends phone call, then leaves her bedroom, when she sees Lila and Sweetie waiting outside) Oh, hello guys. I hope the throne is tidy.

Lila and Sweetie are now nervously looking at the princess.

Lila: Oh, it is.  
Sweetie: It's cleaner that it ever was!  
Princess: That's good. (as she leaves, she spots Bubsy, Sweetie's frog toy, with the communicator on it. Thinking about why it's near the door, she suddenly turned angry, looking  
at the two girls) Sweetie, you naughty pup! Lila! Would you two spying on my phone call outside my bedroom?!

Lila and Sweetie realized that the princess had caught them, and all they could do at this point, was look at the princess and grin sheepishly. As punishment, Sweetie was confined to her doghouse for the rest of the night, and for Lila, the princess told her to go to her room, and forbade her from watching any TV until morning. Lila, now in her bedroom, thought about what she had done, getting Sweetie in trouble with her, had realized that spying on the princess to find out her name wasn't the best plan. After that, she went to bed, thinking about how to make it up to everyone. The next morning at breakfast, Lila went over to Sweetie.

Lila: I'm sorry that I got us in trouble last night.  
Sweetie: Don't worry about it. When I was previously bad, I had gotten used to it.  
Lila: Apparently, spying on the princess didn't seem to work.  
Sweetie: (thinking) You know, I think I have a better idea.  
Lila: What would that be?  
Sweetie: How about we just _ask_ the princess herself what her real name is?

It never occured to Lila that she could do that, Lila decided that Sweetie's idea was better than hers, and after breakfast, the two of them went up to the princess' bedroom  
and knocked on the door.

Princess: (opens door) Hello, Sweetie, Lila. Is there something you need?  
Sweetie: Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry about spying on you last night.  
Lila: (cutting in) Actually, it was more of my fault. I convinced Sweetie to spy on your call because, I wanted to know what your name is.

The princess looks shocked at this for a second, then motioned for Sweetie and Lila to come inside her room. After closing the door, she asked them why they wanted to know.

Sweetie: Lila wanted to look at your files, because she didn't know if the Earl has your name on it or not.  
Lila: In fairness, I don't know if your real name is simply 'Princess of Barkingburg' or not.

The princess looked at them both, and then told them everything: "Both my parents and the Earl _do_ know what my name is, however, my name is hard to pronounced, so I simply am called "the Princess of Barkingburg" by everyone. Also, because everyone knows me as the princess, it's usually more easier to call me by that. However, I'm going to tell you both your name, and you call can me by that occassionally, but I still want to be called 'the princess'. Sound good?  
Sweetie and Lila: Okay. (both smiling)  
Princess: My real name is... Camiohe.  
Sweetie and Lila: (momentarily stunned) Oh.  
Sweetie: That was... interesting.  
Lila: Yes, it was.  
Sweetie: Well, princess, thanks for telling us.  
Lila: Well see you later, Princess 'Cam-more-he'.  
Princess Camiohe: Okay, I'll see you two later.

Sweetie and Lila then went downstairs to the throne room.

Sweetie: The princess' name _is_ hard to pronounce.  
Lila: I'll learn to pronunce it correct eventually.  
Sweetie: As least we both now know it. (both she and Lila laugh)

NOTE: The princess' real first name is the same as her voice actor who voices her on the Paw Patrol TV show.


	6. Lila's Wild Ride

_NOTE: This is the first story where characters from "Paw Patrol" will appear._

At Barkingburg Castle, Lila was getting ready for another day for her duties as royal bodyguard. She walked past the throne room, and to the back area outside, where  
something caught her eye: a red bicycle.

Lila: Hey, Cam, Cam!

Princess Camiohe heard Lila call for her, and went outside.

Princess: What is it, Lila?  
Lila: Do you know if I've done anything weird?

The princess thought about this for a moment.

Princess: Well,... yeah.  
Lila: (offended) What?! What do you mean by that?!  
Princess: Well, first you have eaten bark off of trees.

 _Flashback:_

The Princess and Sweetie were walking through the forest to their castle. To their horror, they saw Lila ripping bark off of a tree with her hands, and then eating it.

 _Flashback ends._

Lila: (protests) I'm a sasquatch! I have done that back in Orchid Bay to survive, and besides, the bark does grow back.  
Princess: Another time is the first time you had hamburgers for dinner with us.

 _Flashback:_

At dinner, the royal family were having hamburgers. Lila, however, excused herself from the table, and took the burger with her. Sweetie followed her secretly from behind  
where, to her shock, Lila had dug up a hole outside, put the burger in it, and dug the hole back up.

 _Flashback ends._

Lila: I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!  
Princess: Glad you told us about it after that happened the first time, because otherwise the back area would be an excavation site. Anyway, Lila what strange thing did you do this time?  
Lila: Well, I saw a bicycle that's out in the back area, and the weird thing is, could I borrow that bike so I can borrow to try it?  
Princess: (happy) That's not a weird thing to ask. Of course I'll let you ride my bike!  
Lila: It's weird to me, because while I have ridden one back in Orchid Bay, I haven't done it that often, and I haven't had that much practice with it.  
Princess: Well, you can ask Sweetie to help you. Now, I have to get back to the throne room. I hoping that you can excel well at this.

The princess left, and Lila walked away to find Sweetie. Sweetie was outside, just finishing up with some upgrades to Lila's portal. She then saw Lila approach her.

Sweetie: Lila, I just upgraded your portal with a old high screen TV I found! You'll be back in Orchid Bay sooner than you know it!  
Lila: (in excitement) That's brilliant, Sweetie! There is something I need to ask you, and I was wondering if you could teach me to ride it? (shows Sweetie the red bicycle)  
Sweetie: Don't you already know how to ride a bike?  
Lila: Well, yes, but I haven't rode a bike for a while, and I'm scared I may forget how to do it. I don't want to be just good, I want to be skilled at it.

Sweetie was thinking, Lila was eager to do this. She decided to help her.

Sweetie: Alright, Lila, meet me this afternoon, and I'll make you a pro at bike riding!

That afternoon, Lila and Sweetie met in the back area. Sweetie, using her claw grab invention, layed out some orange cones in a line.

Sweetie: Lila, your first lesson is to ride the bike in a straight line, without touching any of the cones. Are you up to the task?

Lila nodded, then rode the ride in a straight line flawlessly without hitting any of the cones.

Next lesson...

Sweetie, this time, had put the cones on opposite sides of each other.

Sweetie: This time, you need to nasvigate the cones. Ride in a line diagionally, around the cones, then turn the other direction when you pass them each time. Are you ready  
for this?

Lila believed she would easily get through this. But she was wrong. On the third cone, she miscalculated the turn, and feel off the bike. She wasn't hurt though.

Sweetie: That was a good attempt, Lila. Try it again.

Lila tried it a second time. She did a little better this time, but missed the fourth cone.

Sweetie: That was a good attempt, Lila. Try it again.

Lila tried it a second time. She did a little better this time, but missed the fourth cone.

Sweetie: Keep trying, Lila. I know you can do it!

After several more tries, Lila was finally able to successfully ride in a diagonial direction without touching the cones or falling off the bike.

Sweetie: (excited) Way to go, Lila! I knew you could do it!  
Lila: I feel like I'm an expert at this!  
Sweetie: Don't get too copmfortable yet. This was easy, but the harder lessons are to come...

For the next few days, Sweetie trained Lila to do all kinds of bike tricks. Lila learned to ride faster and go farther on a ramp at top speed, how to do certaib tricks in the air,  
and how to stop and go at certain times. It took some time, but Lila was able to master the lessons. On a Friday, Lila rode the bike throughout the town of Barkingburg, with Sweetie  
following close behind on her roadster vehicle. When they reached the truck stop on the outskirts of town, Sweetie was looking at Lila with pride.

Sweetie: Lila, you did amazing this week, I think you're an expert rider now!  
Lila: You think I'm that good?  
Sweetie: I know it!

Lila then saw a paper on the window of the truck stop. She had walked over to get a closer look at it.

Lila: (reading the paper) "Bike race for kids in Foggy Bottom this weekend!"

Lila got excited at this, and bought Sweetie over to read that paper. She also told Sweetie that she wanted to participate in the race. Sweetie, however, wasn't too enthustatic  
at the idea...

Sweetie: Lila, are you sure you want to take part in a race right now? I mean from what I've heard, that place has a lot of fog around everywhere, plus the mayor there  
isn't exactly someone who plays fair...

Lila, however, was insistent on entering...

Lila: If the mayor knew what I did in Orchid Bay, then I don't think he'd want to mess with me! I'm ready for whatever he does there.  
Sweetie: Have you ever done a race before, Lila?  
Lila: (sadly) Nope, out even in Orchid Bay. (gets excited again) But this could be my very first race.

Sweetie then realized, at that point, that Lila was determined to race, no matter what.

Sweetie: Lila, I'm willing to let you do this. However, I will have to train you harder than I have previously, so you can put a good showing at the race. Are you ready?

Lila: (salutes Sweetie) Prepared as I'll ever be!

The two of them went back to Barkingburg Castle, and they told the earl and the princess what happened. The earl had called the mayor of Foggy Bottom about the bike race,  
and successfully got Lila qualified to race.

Earl: Lila, you're entered! You better practice hard for this!  
Sweetie: Are you ready for some training?!

Lila smiled, and said: "I'm ready to show Foggy Bottom that I am a bike racer!"

For the next two days, Sweetie had trained Lila vigorously for the race. She had Lila wear a pair of dark sunglasses and ride on a simulator-type bike. Because the city was  
incredibly foggy, Lila had to learn and use her sasquatch senses to navigate during the race. Lila also had to study speed and acceleration, because the competitors in  
Foggy Bottom weren't going to be so easy on her. Sweetie also had Lila do push-ups and arm-lifts to boost her adrenaline. After a jog through the city of Barkingburg, Sweetie  
said to Lila, with confidence: "I think you're ready."  
Lila: Watch out, Foggy Bottom, here I come!

On Sunday, the big day had arrived. By helicopter, the earl, the princess, Lila, and Sweetie flew to Foggy Bottom. The town was covered in thick fog, and Sweetie had to  
wear special glow-on-the-dark goggles to navigate through it. The helicopter landed at the city's local park, where a racetrack, with long shiny black lanterns on the course.  
The racers Lila are competing against 5 kids who were members of the Foggy Bottom Boomers basketball team: most notable was a orange-haired boy. Sweetie looked at the racers, and got worried.

Sweetie: Lila, there's a lot of tougher-looking kids competing. Are you focused on remembering everything?  
Lila: I remembered what I've learned during training.

At that moment, a man stepped out clear of the fog. This man was the town's corrupt mayor, Mayor Humdinger. He frequently cheats in contests against the rival town, Adventure Bay, and had his own Kitten Catastrophe Crew to rival the Paw Patrol. He approached the gang with a smile on his face.

Mayor Humdinger: Hello, everyone, welcome to Foggy Bottom! (to the Earl) I assumed you're the one who called me and asked me to include a girl named Lila in the race.  
Earl: That is correct, sir. Here she is. (points to Lila)  
Humdinger: Well, Lila, you're going to have a good time today. The racers you'll be competing against will not be easy on you.  
Lila: I definitely know it, sir.

Sweetie sneered at the Mayor as he walked away. However, she caught a glimpse of what he was doing: Whispering strategic moves to the orange-haired boy. Moving closer, Sweetie had  
found out the real reason why the Mayor had made flyers for the bike race and had the Kitten Catastrophe Crew post them in every town. (with the exception of Adventure  
Bay, because Humdinger knew that the residents there would find a way to outsmart him) The mayor had hoped that someone from another town would see the flyer, ask to  
participate in the bike race, so he would see them lose, and then brag to everyone that the town he's mayor of would also be the best town. Sweetie informed Lila, the  
princess, and the earl of what happened. Lila was even determined to show Mayor Humdinger up.

Lila: I've trained hard for this race, and I'm ready to prove to Mayor Humdinger that I can beat his town's racers.

The Barkingburg citizens cheered with anticipation.

Sweetie: (excited) Let's do this!

Mayor Humdinger stepped up on the track, and announced the rules to the racers: "You must ride your bike 100 times around the track. The first racer to go 100 laps will win  
the race. On your marks, (a gray light appeared) get set, (a silver light appeared, then a black light popped up) go!"

The racers then sped on the track, except Lila, who was confused at one point. She quickly realized that in Foggy Bottom, the black light means go. She then took off behind  
the other racers.

 _Lap 2:_

Thanks to her keen speed, Lila made up for her slow start. Sweetie shouted out a special message to her: "Lila, only use speed when you need to! Otherwise, you will overexert yourself!" Lila heard Sweetie's message, a pedaled a decent pace with the racers.

 _Lap 10:_

Mayor Humdinger could not believe his eyes. This strange, taller girl was on par with the other bikers. He had been prepared for a newcomer to be this good, so he informed the orange-haired boy with tactics to slow Lila down.

 _Lap 20:_

That kid then planned to do it. Lila was pedaling a little more quickly, and was about to pass him. However, he rammed into her bike, halting her progress. Lila had to come to  
a stop, to avoid falling off, at which point, all the racers passed her. Lila sliently growled in frustration.

 _Lap 33:_

Lila: (on her radio) Sweetie, I got rammed on the course, and I'm behind everyone else. The worst part is, this fog is so thick, I can barely see!  
Sweetie: Just remember what we trained for.

Lila remembered her training, and her studies. Thanks to her practicing, she used her important sasquatch senses to get through the fog.

 _Lap 40:_

Lila decided to use a bit of her fast speed to make a move right here. She decided to ride silently to avoid notice for the other racers. And it seemed to work, because  
she passed everyone else and took the lead.

 _Lap 50:_

Mayor Humdinger was not liking this one bit. This newcomer could win. At that moment, he decided to take more drastic measures.

Humdinger: (on a walkie-talkie) You know what to do, Kit-tastrophe Crew!

Meanwhile...

Lila: I'm halfway through. I think I might win!  
Sweetie: You're gonna finish the race, Lila!

 _Lap 55:_

The Kitten Catastrophe Crew had planted a ramp in Lila's path, per Mayor Humdinger's request. Lila had seen the ramp, and was now approaching it. She remembered Sweetie's training, and she went up the ramp at top speed, and flew into the air, and back down on the track with an even bigger lead, while Mayor Humdinger grumbled at the sight.

 _Lap 72:_

The mayor had another plan: put orange cones in Lila's path. Lila was in the lead for about a lap. However, the orange cones caught her by surprise, and the other racers  
were right behind her. Thinking about Sweetie's training, she then made her way to the orange cones, and successfully got through them. However, she lost her lead, and  
was now even with the other racers.

 _Lap 97:_

The race was almost over. Lila was right behind the leader, the orange-haired boy.

 _Lap 98:_

Sweetie gave a important message to Lila, through her radio: "Lila, on the final lap, dig down deep, and use that speed!" Lila was now approaching...  
 _Lap 99!_

Lila pedaled as fast as she ever had before. The orange-haired boy saw that she was coming up behind him, and tried to ram her again. This time, Lila used her speed  
to pedal out of the way. The boy couldn't ram into her and mess her up, and Lila crossed the finish line and completed 100 laps first! Lila had won the race!

Princess: (in excitement) You did it, Lila!  
Earl: Brilliant job!  
Sweetie: That's my partner!

Mayor Humdinger, however, was not happy with how things turned out, and shouted: "You may have won the race today, Lila, but next time Foggy Bottom will win!"

The Barkingburg citizens, meanwhile, were congratulating and applauding Lila for her victory. After Lila was officially announced that she was the winner of the race,  
the gang went to the helicopter to fly back.

Princess: Lila, could you show me how to ride like you someday?  
Lila: Definitely.

The Earl had noticed something was wrong outside.

Earl: Sweetie, I don't think this is the way back to Barkingburg.  
Sweetie: (mischievously) I'd thought we'd make a little visit to a nicer town nearby, where our best friends live.  
Princess: (gasped) Sweetie... you don't mean?...  
Sweetie: Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Lila, I hope you have a little more _adventure_ in you, because were going onward... to Adventure Bay!

Sweetie flew the helicopter towards Adventure Bay.


	7. Welcome to Adventure Bay

_NOTE: This story immediately follows 'Lila's Wild Ride'_

Flying from Foggy Bottom, Sweetie piloted the helicopter to Adventure Bay. They were headed to the Paw Patrol lookout. They got out when they arrived there.

Princess Camoihe: (excited) This is fabulous!  
Earl: I'll say.

The princess knocked on the lookout's door, and a voice called out: 'Hold on, I'll be right there!' The gang waited for a few minutes before a boy, who's name was  
Ryder, the leader of the Paw Patrol, opened the door.

Ryder: Why, hello, Princess, Earl, Sweetie,... (notices Lila) Who's your new friend?  
Princess: This is Lila, our newest royal bodyguard...  
Sweetie: ...and my partner!  
Ryder: (extends hand) Hi, Lila. I welcome you to Adventure Bay. You look like someone who my pups would want to play with.  
Lila: (shaking Ryder's hand) Well, I hoping for that. I'm pretty good with animals back where I'm from. What's your name?  
Ryder: Ryder, the leader of this city's Paw Patrol. (calls out) Hey, pups, get out here! Some special visitors have come to see us!

The six main characters from the Paw Patrol came out to greet the Barkingburg citizens: Marshall, a fire/rescue pup, Chase, a police pup, Rubble, a construction pup,  
Skye, an aviator pup, Rocky, a recycling/eco pup, and Zuma, a scuba diving pup. They were all happy to see the Earl, the Princess, and Sweetie again. They were also  
introduced to Lila, the sasquatch-turned-human girl, and royal bodyguard of Barkingburg Castle. The pups wanted to know about her. As everyone went in the lookout to  
speak to each other, Lila was talking to the pups about her race win...

Lila: ...Believe me, those kids in there tried to ram me off the bike, and make me lose, but thanks to intense training from size, and my tall size, I overcame it all,  
and won the race!  
Rocky: (astonished) That's incredible, Lila!  
Marshall: (worried) Did you get hurt at any point?  
Lila: Well,... no. Though I was worried that I would fall off the bike after I kept getting hit.

Marshall got his x-ray screen out, and checked Lila's bones. (he had to move it up and down slightly because of her taller size) There was no broken bones or bruises.

Marshall: All clear!

Lila: Anyway, the mayor got upset that I won, and believes that his town would be better the next time.  
Skye: (rolling her eyes) Yes, that's Mayor Humdinger.  
Zuma: He always competes in contests against our city, and he frequently cheats in those contests so he would win.  
Lila: I think those kids kept running into me on purpose because Humdinger told them to.  
Chase: (nods his head) Yes, that's probably it.  
Rubble: Lila, Sweetie told us that you're from a town called Orchid Bay?  
Lila: Yes, where me and my friend, named Juniper Lee fight the monsters of evil. Her grandmother Jasmine used to do this before her.  
Chase: You must have used those skills to help yourself win the race.  
Lila: The point is, I guess Mayor Humdinger is going to add me to his 'grudge' list.  
Marshall: It definitely is nice to know a Bigfoot that is not dangerous.

Both Lila and the pups laughed at that comment. The royal family spent the entire day hanging out with Ryder and the Paw Patrol. Sweetie and Lila also played the Pup-Pup  
Boogie game with the others. While Sweetie eventually got the hang of it after some trouble, Lila, even getting down on all fours, had a much harder time with it. Night  
soon came to Adventure Bay.  
Ryder: It was really nice of you guys to come for a visit.  
Earl: Think nothing of it, Ryder.  
Princess: We're going to check in at a nearby hotel to spend the night.  
Ryder: Okay. Sweetie can spend the night at the lookout with us if that's okay with you?

The earl and the princess nodded. Lila, however, said to Ryder: 'I have been apart from Sweetie, ever since I came here. I think I miss her too much if I leave.'

The princess in a compassionate manner, said to Lila: 'It will only be for one night, Lila. Ryder and the Paw Patrol are good friends of ours, and Sweetie herself fits in  
with them. Remember that you got seperated from your family and friends back in Orchid Bay, when your portal broke. You're handling that just fine.'

The earl added: 'Plus, you have me and the princess for company.'

Lila thought about it, and looked over to Sweetie, who mouths to over, 'Don't worry, Lila, I'll be okay.' before going with the earl and the princess to the hotel. Ryder  
waved goodbye to the royal family as the departed. In the room that the gang rented from the hotel, Lila was sitting on one of the beds, feeling sad and softly crying.

Earl: Is there something the matter, Lila.  
Lila: Oh, sorry about that, Earl. I was just thinking about Sweetie, and how much I miss her.  
Princess: We both miss her, too. But I think I have some news for you that will cheer you up.  
Lila: (looks up) What would that be?  
Princess: Well, Sweetie, the earl, and myself we're talking earlier, about how you won that race against the town of Foggy Bottom and showed that mayor up. I actually have  
another royal bicycle that is better than my old red one. So we were thinking,... I want you to have my old bike.  
Lila: (shocked abd speechless) What?! Your majesty, I couldn't take your bike...  
Earl: Lila, you have shown us that you can ride a bicycle. You've studied Sweetie's training hard, and you have won the Foggy Bottom bike race because of it.  
Princess: Consider it a special gift from me for all the hard work you have done as the bodyguard of Barkingburg!

Lila was so excited that she hugged the princess and earl... "Thank you, Princess Camiohe, thank you!" ... a little too tightly. However the royal family had surprised  
looks on their faces.

Lila: Sorry, I don't know my own strength.  
Princess Camiohe: It's not that. You just pronounced my name correctly!

Lila realized she did said the princess' name correctly. 'I'm a fast learner. I knew I eventually would pronounce it right!' Lila hugged the princess again, this time more  
lightly. Neverless, the earl and princess were happy for Lila as well, for both getting the princess old bike and saying her name correctly. Lila slept peacefully that night  
because of these moments, though she still missed her friend Sweetie, a little bit. The next morning, at the lookout, the pups were playing an adenture game based on  
Rubble's favorite superhero, Apollo the Super Pup. Rubble was playing Apollo, obviously. Sweetie played the evil bad pup, naturally, and the other five pups played Apollo's  
sidekicks. Just then, Ryder got a call on his phone. It was from the mayor of Adventure Bay, Mayor Goodway.

Ryder: Hello?  
Mayor Goodway: Ryder, it's Mayor Goodway.  
Ryder: Hello, Mayor Goodway. Is everything okay?  
Mayor Goodway: (concerned) Oh, its horrible! When I went to give Chickaletta her breakfast, she had disappeared! I don't know where she could have gone!  
Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor Goodway, we'll get right on it! (presses a button) Paw Patrol, to the lookout!  
Pups: (their pup tag are beeping, and they stop playing) Ryder needs us!

The pups then ran to the lookout. As they were running outside, Marshall accidently bumped into Sweetie.

Sweetie: (sternly) Marshall!  
Marshall: Oops, sorry.

All the pups laughed, even Sweetie. As they were going up the elevator, they had gotten their uniforms on. When the reached the top floor, the seven pups came out of the  
elevator and stood in formation.

Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!  
Ryder: Thank you, Chase. Pups, we have a serious situation here.  
Rocky: What is it?  
Ryder: (shows a picture of Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta on the monitor) Mayor Goodway's pet chicken Chickaletta is missing.  
Skye: Oh, no!  
Rubble: What can we do?  
Sweetie: Where could she be?  
Ryder: That's what were trying to figure out. (turns to Chase) Chase, I need you to ask around in Adventure Bay if they've seen Chickaletta.  
Chase: Chase is on the case!  
Ryder: Skye, I need you to fly around Adventure Bay to locate her.  
Skye: This pup's gotta fly!  
Ryder: Sweetie, do you have have gadgets that me and Robo-Dog could use to find her?  
Sweetie: Sweetie at your service! (reveals a small gadget) This is a tiny animal beeper device. It will reveal where the animal is, if you're close enough to it. Just press  
the button to get it to work.  
Ryder: Let's roll!

The pups and Ryder then drove out of the lookout in their own vehicles to look for Chickaletta. Meanwhile, Sweetie was flying her helicopter to the hotel where the royal  
family was staying at. Sweetie had called Princess Camiohe.

Sweetie: Hello, Princess.  
Princess: (excited) Sweetie! How are things at the lookout?  
Sweetie: We've got a rescue mission! I like to know if Lila's there?  
Princess: Sure, I'll go get her right now.

When Sweetie got to the hotel, she saw Lila standing outside waiting for her. After Sweetie landed the helicopter, she jumped out. Lila came over and picked her up, and hug her,  
while Sweetie licked Lila's face.

Lila: Sweetie, I missed you last night. How did you handle it?  
Sweetie: I got along with the others just fine, but I almost missed you and the royal family.  
Lila: What did you want to see me about?  
Sweetie: I'm on a Paw Patrol rescue mission. The mayor's pet chicken disappeared somewhere in Adventure Bay. I thought that with your sasquatch senses, we might we able to find her.  
Lila: (first excied) Wow, really? (then sighs sadly) I thought you'd forget about me while you were over there.  
Sweetie: (happily shakes her head) Lila, you're my best friend. With your experiences in Orchid Bay and mine in Barkingburg, we need each other to fight off evil. We have that bond  
with each other. Also, I would never forget about you. This is one Paw Patrol mission where I want my partner close by me. I'm sure the princess might have already told  
you about this, but... (shows Lila's red bike by the window, and rolls it out) ... this is your prize winning bike, and I thought you could ride it alongside my vehicle.  
(Sweetie's helicopter morphs into her roadster vehicle) Are you ready to go on a rescue mission?  
Lila: (happily puts on a bike helmet) Let's find that chicken!

Sweetie, on her roadster vehicle, and Lila, on her bicycle, went through Adventure Bay to find Chickaletta. They checked the beach, where Zuma was still looking...

Zuma: I didn't find her yet, but I think she went for a swim.  
Sweetie: Okay, Zuma, ask those people swimming in the water if they saw a chicken swimming with them.  
Zuma: Let's dive in!

When the two girls got to the woods, Lila had heard a clucking sound.

Lila: I hear something.

They both walked to a nearby tree where they had heard the noise. Sweetie and Lila saw something up in the tree.

Sweetie: Could that be... Chickaletta.  
Lila: Let's find out. (clucks something to Chickaletta, and she clucks something to Lila) Yes, that's her.

Sweetie was in awe by what she had seen.

Sweetie: Lila, you can talk to other animals?  
Lila: Yes. That is one of my senses with being a sasquatch.  
Sweetie: Can you ask her why she's up there?  
Lila: Okay. (clucks something to Chickaletta, and the chicken replyed back as well) This morning, she wanted to climb a tree, to enjoy the view, but after she climbed it,  
the closest branch broke off, and she has no way to get back down.  
Sweetie: (activates her Pup Tag) I better call Ryder. (after a few moments, Ryder answers the call)  
Ryder: Hello, Sweetie. (shocked) And... Lila?  
Lila: (sheepishly) Hi, Ryder.  
Sweetie: Ryder, Lila knows where Chickaletta is, and what happened to her.

After Sweetie and Lila explained the situation to Ryder, and about Lila's sasquatch sense to talk to Chickaletta, he called the rest of the Paw Patrol to meet Sweetie and  
Lila at that tree in the woods. Ryder and the Paw Patrol got there fast.

Ryder: (to Skye) Skye, I need you to fly up to Chickaletta, and attach the harness to her so we could get her down.  
Skye: Let's take it to the skies!  
Ryder: (to Rocky) Rocky, maske sure that any loose branches that fall and land on the ground are picked up.  
Rocky: Green means go!  
Ryder: (to Marshall) And Marshall, I need you to make sure that Chickaletta gets down safety.  
Marshall: I'm fired up!  
Ryder: Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!

The Paw Patrol and Lila worked together to save Chickaletta. Skye flew her helicopter and gently hooked Chickaletta to the harness. The chicken was afraid at first, but  
thanks to Lila telling her that everything would be okay, Chickaleeta became brave, and Skye was able to get her down. Next, Rocky had picked up the branches that fell off  
the tree, and off of the ground. Next, Marshall checked Chickaletta out to make sure she was okay. Then Chase and Zuma alerted Ryder that Chickaletta had safely gotten down  
and that she was fine.

Ryder: Great job, pups! Now let's get Chickaletta back to Mayor Goodway.

The gang then went to Town Hall, where Mayor Goodway was standing outside waiting for them.

Mayor Goodway: (excited) Oh, Chickaletta! I was worried about you! I'm so glad that you're okay. (turns to Paw Patrol) Thank you, Paw Patrol, for saving my beloved chicken.  
Chase: We also had help from our new friend, Lila.  
Zuma: Let's just say she had a good _sense_ where Chickaletta was.

Mayor Goodway looked at Lila, in happiness, and then said: 'Thank you as well, Lila, I hereby welcome you to Adventure Bay!  
Lila: My pleasure, your honor.

Later that day, it was time for the royal family of Barkingburg to go home. Ryder and the Paw Patrol said their goodbyes.

Ryder: Hope you come to visit us soon!  
Princess: We definitely will!  
Earl: We're planning on it!  
Ryder: There's something we want to say to Lila before you take off.

Lila looked at Sweetie quizzically, and Sweetie shrugged in response. Lila went to Ryder and the Paw Patrol to see what they wanted to say.

Ryder: Lila, you did an amazing job helping us find Chickaletta today.  
Chase: Bigfoots can sometimes be helpful, too.  
Skye: And how you spoke to Chickaletta in her language when she was afraid. We could never do that.  
Zuma: (holding a white cord) I got something useful for your portal. It's a cord to connect to the electricity in it. Just tell Sweetie I gave it to you.  
Ryder: Anyway, Lila, what we're saying is, that we would like to make you an honorary member of the Paw Patrol.

Lila, speechless at first, didn't know what to say. Then suddenly, crying tears of joy, she hugged Ryder tightly. After saying goodbye to him and the other pups, she got  
into Sweetie's helicopter.

Sweetie: Is everyone ready?  
Lila: Ready! (the royal family agreed)

Sweetie then activiated the helicopter, and then flew off into the sky, where the royal family was headed back home to Barkingburg.


	8. Vacation: Part 1: The Jungle

_NOTES: Just like the previous two stories, this 3-part story will feature more characters from 'Paw Patrol'_

 _Sweetie will tell Lila that she was previously evil before turning good. How will Lila handle it?_

 _This 3-part story will feature Lila and Sweetie traveling to other places outside Barkingburg._

 _In Orchid Bay..._

Juniper Lee and her family were still investigating the portal than had disappeared. Monroe, a magical talking pug and Juniper Lee's Te Xuan Ze mentor, sniffed something  
important.

Monroe: I think the portal disappeared into a English town.  
Jasmine: Is that the place Lila is at?  
Monroe: I believe it's a good sign that is where she is right now.  
Juniper Lee: I'll have to get more information, but with a laptop, and other forms of technology, we may be able to locate Lila. I just hope she's okay...

 _Back in Barkingburg..._

Sweetie has just finished connecting the white cord into Lila's portal cave. Meanwhile, Lila was sitting in her bedroom, thinking about the adventures she just had: visiting  
Foggy Bottom and winning the town's bike race, and then visiting Adventure Bay and meeting the Paw Patrol. She wanted to explore more of this world, but she wanted to talk to Sweetie first. She went outside to see Sweetie finishing up on the portal.

Lila: Sweetie, can I talk to you for a few minutes?  
Sweetie: Certainly, Lila.  
Lila: Have you ever wanted to see what other places you can explore outside Barkingburg?  
Sweetie: (confused) What?  
Lila: What I mean is, after going to Foggy Bottom, and winning the bike race, and then going to Adventure Bay and seeing the Paw Patrol, I just feel the urge to see more  
places in this world.  
Sweetie: Lila, are you telling me that you want to travel?  
Lila: What's 'travel'?  
Sweetie: Travel means that you leave your home for a while to go to new places. It's also called taking a vacation.

Lila was ecstasic to learn about this.

Lila: Well, in this case, I would like to go on a 'vacation'.

Sweetie was thinking about this, and said to herself, _"It would be nice to take a break as ruler, and to introduce Lila to more of my friends."_  
She then looked at Lila.

Sweetie: Okay, Lila. We'll start traveling tomorrow. I have to tell the Princess and the Earl about what we're doing. You better sleep well, because tomorrow, we're taking off.  
Lila: (salutes) Yes, your highness!

After dinner that night, Sweetie was thinking of her past, that she was previously evil, doing bad deeds like taking the royal crown and royal throne. The whole time Lila was in Barkingburg as royal bodyguard, they had grown close together. They protected Barkingburg from trouble, and helped find Chickaletta in Adventure Bay. Lila was even afraid to be apart from her for one night. Sweetie was considering telling Lila about her past misdeeds. But then Sweetie thought, _"If I tell Lila about I've done in the past, I'm afraid she might not like me anymore."_ She then decided to tell Princess Camiohe how she was feeling, but first...

Sweetie: Princess, me and Lila will be traveling to new places tomorrow. Do I have your permission to do that?  
Princess Camiohe: Is there a reason?  
Sweetie: Well, Lila said she wanted to see other parts of the world, and I thought myself that it would be fun for the two of us to visit other places.

The princess had assumed that Lila and Sweetie had fun in Adventure Bay, plus the victory in the Foggy Bottom bike race. She granted both Lila and Sweetie a vacation, which she will also inform the Earl about. With that done, Sweetie then talked to the princess about a personal matter with Lila.

Sweetie: I never have talked to Lila about how I was previously a bad puppy, and I want to tell her about it now, but I don't know how she will react it to. Because she had  
fought different types of monsters back home, I'm worried what she's going to do.

The princess looked at Sweetie compassionately.

Princess: Sweetie, while Lila would be understandably upset about it at first, I think she would know that you're a better puppy, and be happy that you're a good puppy.  
Sweetie: (perked up) Do you think that could be the case?  
Princess: (laughs) You won't know until you ask her. But I think you better get some sleep for your vacation tomorrow.  
Sweetie: (yawns) Yes.

Sweetie felt better after having that talk with the princess. She went to her pet bed, snuggled into her pillow, and fell fast asleep. The next morning, Lila and Sweetie went outside to set off for their vacation, where the Earl and Princess of Barkingburg were standing outside waiting for them.

Earl: Have some jolly good fun!  
Princess: Have a good time, you two! And be careful out there!

Sweetie and Lila said goodbye to the Earl and Princess, and then they got on the roadster vehicle, which morphed into the helicopter. The Earl and Princess waved goodbye as  
Lila and Sweetie flew off into the sky. The two were making good time as they were flying. They arrived in the jungle area, and Sweetie gently landed the helicopter down.  
While Lila got out of the helicopter as soon as it landed, Sweetie didn't leave just yet. The sasquatch-human had a worried look on her face.

Lila: Is anything the matter, Sweetie?

The westie terrier let out a sigh. She knew she had to tell Lila about her past, whether she wanted to or not.

Sweetie: Lila, you better come back in here and sit down. This is going to be very hard to tell you.

Lila, a little concerned about Sweetie, goes back inside the helicopter, and closes the door. Sweetie then spoke...

Sweetie: Okay, Lila, listen... I was not always a good puppy. In fact, I have done things that I am now regretful about. The first time, I stole the royal crown and framed Chase for it. The second time, I was trying to scare off the princess and the Paw Patrol by using Busby to control the suits of armor. Both of them was so I could become queen. Later, I also took the royal thorne of Barkingburg, so I could rule as a queen in another location. This jungle was the first place I attempted to be in charge. It was at a monkey temple where I convinced all the monkeys to give me their bananas. And also, I found out I don't like bananas. I also took the royal thorne to a cold climate, so I could rule over the penguins there.  
Lila: (crestfallen) Oh, I'm really sorry to hear about that.  
Sweetie: However, Lila, I changed since then, and I became a good puppy, and a member of the Paw Patrol. (looks at Lila sadly) But I'll understand if you don't like me or want anything more to do with me.

Lila walked over to Sweetie, and put her hand on the pup's head.

Lila: Sweetie, I am angry that you didn't tell me about this when we first met. But, I would never hate you. Remember when we both stopped that mob from stealing the clock tower's hands? And when the town of Foggy Bottom was against me, you and the royal family gave me the confidence I needed to come out ahead, and win that race. Anyway, we're not all perfect. Back in Orchid Bay, Juniper Lee's oldest brother Dennis and I didn't exactly get along well at first. However, we both became friends when I discovered that we both about Juniper being the Te Xuan Ze of the city. Also, you and the royal family took me in when I was trapped here, and you chose to fix my portal. That's more than enough to show me that you're a good puppy.  
Sweetie: (eyes wide) So, you still want to be my friend even though you know about my past?  
Lila: (happily) Of course!

Sweetie jumped in Lila's arms, while Lila held Sweetie close to her face, and the puppy licked her? After that, they took a look arouind the jungle, and realized that they were near the monkey temple. They climbed up the temple and suddenly, at the entrance, one of the monkeys looked at Sweetie angrily, and blocked the entrance by standing in front of it so she and Lila couldn't get inside. Sweetie recognized this monkey as the queen of the monkeys, Mandy, and the pup had remembered what happened on her last visit to the jungle.

Sweetie: (lowering her head) Monkey queen, I'm really sorry about what happened before.

Mandy still did not believe Sweetie, and remained standing at the entrance. Lila, who can speak animal, spoke to Mandy (in monkey) that Sweetie was telling the truth, that she was really sorry for what she had done previously, and is now a good puppy, and a member of the Paw Patrol. They also came to explore the temple, not cause trouble. Mandy looked at Lila, then Sweetie, with hesitation. She then believed the two girls, and let them inside, though she screamed back to the other monkeys to keep an eye on them. Sweetie and Lila walked inside the temple, and had a look of amazement at what they saw. There were many bunches of bananas, a medium-sized stoop which leads to a chair the size of a monkey shrine, and a few small trees which the monkeys could hang on. As Lila and Sweetie were looking at more stuff inside the temple, Lila had seen a Mayan Sanskrit writing on a wall. Lila asked a nearby monkey next to her if she could have a banana. The monkey then brought one for her.  
Lila tasted it, and said, 'Sweetie, maybe you don't like bananas, but I do!'

The sasquatch and puppy then walked to the back area outside of the temple, where they had a great backyard with pots and more seating for monkeys. Lila was in awe to see this.

Lila: (ecstatic) If my parents had a secret area in the jungle back in Orchid Bay, imagine what other places I could discover there!  
Sweetie: How about we discover more if this jungle?  
Lila: Let's do it.

At that moment, a jungle explorer, and Ryder's pen pal, Carlos, along with his pet pup, a black and white chihuahua named Tracker, a jungle rescue pup of the Paw Patrol, were exploring around the jungle to look for old artifacts, and they saw Lila and Sweetie just walking out of the temple. Both of them called out to them to get their attention.

Carlos: Hello, there! Tracker: _Hola, amigos!_ (Hello, friends)

The girls looked at them. Sweetie was full of joy when she saw a familiar puppy...

Sweetie: Tracker?!  
Tracker: (excited) Sweetie!

The two pups barked at each other in excitement, and wagged their tails.

Sweetie: How are you guys doing?  
Carlos: We're doing fine. Tracker and I are digging around for ancient artifacts to find. If we find any, we're going to donate them to the Adventure Bay Museum.  
Lila: (extends hand to Carlos) Hello, there. My name is...  
Tracker: Lila. You're a human girl that used to be a sasquatch.  
Lila: (shocked) Yes, that's right. How did you know that?  
Tracker: _Mi amigo,_ (My friend) Ryder and the Paw Patrol told us about you and your adventures in Barkingburg, and Sweetie is fixing your portal to go home.  
Lila: (smiles) Well, if you see or hear them, tell them, _'Gracias'_ , (Thank you) because they told us about you as well.  
Tracker: Oh, _si,_ Lila. (Yes) I'm all ears. (laughs)  
Carlos: What are you two doing here?  
Lila: I kind of wanted to see this world is like.  
Sweetie: Because of that, I thought the two of us could go on a little vacation.  
Carlos: That's cool. Do you girls want to help Tracker and I find some lost artifacts?  
Lila: (shrugs) Well, Carlos and Tracker, we didn't find any artifacts, but in that temple, we both saw some Sanskrit writing on the wall.

Carlos and Tracker gasped.

Tracker: You both went inside the monkey temple?!  
Carlos: Before Mandy became queen of the monkey tribe, that temple was cursed.  
Lila: Whoa, that temple is something I'd expect back in Orchid Bay.  
Tracker: Take us to were you saw those drawings.

Sweetie and Lila led Carlos and Tracker inside the temple, to the wall where the Sanskrit writing was. Carlos got out a smartphone, and took a picture of it. After that,  
everybody explored around the jungle to look for old artifacts. Although Tracker sniffed some good leads, along with Lila helping to dig with her hands, (thanks to her  
growing up in a forest) they didn't find anything interesting. It was now nighttime, and before turning in, Carlos and Tracker wanted to check out that Sanskrit writing  
a bit more. So, Carlos got out his laptop. He uploaded the picture on his laptop, uploaded the picture on it, and after a while of searching, they finally discovered what  
the Sanskrit writing says...

Carlos: (waking up Lila) Lila, you need to see this!  
Tracker: (waking up Sweetie) Sweetie, _despierta!_ (Wake up)

Lila and Sweetie, both annoyed at being woken up, looked at Carlos and Tracker, who had some news...

Carlos: We found out what the Sanskrit writing says!  
Lila: (groggily) Okay, what it say?  
Tracker: It's some sort of fancy-sounding name that is hard to pronounce at first.  
Carlos: The Sanskrit writing reads, "Camoihe".

Sweetie and Lila were stunned at this, because that was the princess of Barkingburg's name! Both of them opened their mouths to say something, but chose at this time not to reveal anything.

Carlos: Well, it's getting late. After searching long and hard to find that Mayan writing, we better go to bed. Good night, everyone.  
Tracker: _Buenas noches,_ Carlos. (Good night)

The four of them then slept through the night on the jungle ground. The next morning, Lila and Sweetie decided it was time to leave the jungle to explore more places, but not before taking a selfie with Carlos and Tracker.

Carlos: I hope we see you guys again soon!  
Sweetie: Don't worry, we will come visit again.  
Tracker: _Adios, amigos! (_ Goodbye, friends)  
Lila/Sweetie: _Adios,_ Carlos and Tracker! (Goodbye)

As the helicopter flew off into the sky, Lila asked Sweetie something important...

Lila: Sweetie, do you know if the royal family ever went to that jungle, considering the Princess' name was written on the temple walls?  
Sweetie: I don't know for sure, Lila. But you better brace yourself, because we're visiting the chilly regions next! Oh, and Lila, here's a parka and mittens for you when we get there.

The helicopter then flew off to the South Pole...


	9. Vacation: Part 2: The Arctic

The helicopter had flown from the jungle to the South Pole. Both of the girls then got out of the helicopter. (with Lila wearing a red parka and blue mittens) They saw the penguins sliding around the ice.

Sweetie: Lila, have you ever saw snow in Orchid Bay?  
Lila: Actually, no. That's something I haven't learned about yet. What is 'snow'.  
Sweetie: Snow is like ice and water mixed together. It falls down from the sky during the winterttime, so children can play outside with it.  
Lila: (nervously) Are you saying it's like rain?  
Sweetie: Well, very close, but not exactly. (notices Lila shaking) Do you not like the water?  
Lila: Actually, I don't like being outside in the rain. Especially, since that because I'm the smartest sasquatch of my kind, and I have to be outside doing work, while getting  
all wet.  
Sweetie: (giggled) Well, Lila, I think it's not going to rain outside today. So you don't have to worry about it. Anyway, since we're here, do you want to build a snowman?  
Lila: How do you build a 'snowman'?  
Sweetie: First, you roll the snow on the ground into a big snowball...

As Sweetie was teaching Lila how snow worked, a snowmobile was riding by that place. In that snowmobile was Jake, a snowboarder, and the owner of a snowboarding resort up in the mountains, and his pet pup, Everest, a Siberian husky, and the snow rescue pup of the Paw Patrol. They saw them from a distance.

Everest: Jake, is that Sweetie over there, building a snowman?  
Jake: Why, yes, Everest. I believe that is Sweetie, and... it looks like a tall girl is helping her.  
Everest: (wonders something) Could that tall girl be... Lila the Sasquatch?  
Jake: Why, I think that _is_ her.  
Everest: (excited) Come on Jake, let's go say hello!

Lila and Sweetie were nearly finished building their snowman.

Sweetie: There's just one more thing we need to complete the snowman: A carrot for its nose.  
Lila: (pulls out a carrot) I got one right here!

Lila then puts the carrot on the snowman, then she and Sweetie then stood back to look at their work.

Sweetie: That's a very good snowman we built if I do say so myself.  
Everest: I think it's one of the best snowmen I've ever seen.  
Sweetie: Why, thank you,... (suddenly stops talking, then both she and Lila turned around to see Jake and Everest)  
Sweetie: (happy) Jake and Everest?!  
Jake and Everest: (also happy) Sweetie!

Jake and Everest greeted the two girls warmly, with Everest and Sweetie barking at each other excitedly, and Everest licked Sweetie after she playfully pinned her down,  
while Jake gave Lila a hug, though Lila hugged Jake a big too strong, and she apologized to him for it.

Everest: I believe you're Lila, the sasquatch girl?  
Lila: (nods) And you're Everest, the snow rescue pup of the Paw Patrol. Ryder and the pups likely informed us separately about our experiences.  
Jake: I'm Jake, the owner of Everest, and a snowboarding resort in the mountains.  
Lila: That's great, because Sweetie and I are taking a vacation, and I wondered if there any place for us to stay?  
Everest: We certainly would love to have you stay at the resort, won't we Jake?  
Jake: Definitely, Everest. You gals are welcome to stay at the resort.  
Sweetie: Thank you both. But my helicopter is near the ice. How will we get back when we decide to go?  
Jake: Don't worry, Lila and Sweetie. We have a tow in our snowmobile for stuff like this. Ready, Everest?  
Everest: (laughed) Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!

Jake and Everest then hooked up the helicopter to the tow line, then they got in the snowmobile and rode off to Jake's snowboarding resort, with the copter in tow, Lila told Jake and Everest  
about her past.

Everest: (after Lila's story) So, you're from a town called Orchid Bay, and you turned yourself human after using a exilir? Cool!  
Lila: Yes, Everest, and I also still have my sasquatch senses and strength.

When they got to Jake's snowboarding resort, Lila was amazed by what she was looking at.

Lila: I never heard of a resort, but this place looks swell. By the way, what is a 'resort'?  
Sweetie: A resort is a place where people stay in guest rooms when on vacation.  
Lila: Oh, thanks, Sweetie.  
Jake: I'm also an expert snowboarder myself. After you gals get settled in, I could teach you some snowboarding, if you like.  
Lila: Sorry, Jake, but I don't know what 'snowboarding' is.  
Jake: Both you and Sweetie settle in first, meet us outside later, and you'll find out what snowboarding is.

Lila and Sweetie then went to their room, got settled in, and had a chat.

Lila: Sweetie, I'm a strong sasquatch, but I don't know if I can really snowboard.  
Sweetie: (worried) What's the matter?  
Lila: (hestitates) Well, I saw a bit of that 'snowboarding' before it looks dangerous, and I'm worried I could fall down repeatedly and embarrass myself.  
Sweetie: You won't know unless you try and practice at it. You might have fun and like it.  
Lila: Sweetie, I don't know if I could snowboard well, even after practicing?  
Sweetie: (angry, with determination) What about the Foggy Bottom bike race race. The whole town was against you, and even then, you prove them wrong, and won that race!  
Also, you helped the Paw Patrol find Chickaletta by using your sasquatch senses. Even if you don't become at expert at snowboarding, try to have fun doing it.

Lila listened to Sweetie's speech, and decided to at least try and practice at snowboarding. Both she and Sweetie headed outside to join Jake and Everest. Sweetie picked up  
the lessons quickly, and she became almost as good as Everest was. Lila, however, had some trouble. The first several times, she kept falling down. But by the end of the day, she started to get the hang of it.

It was the end of the day...  
Jake: Lila, are you ready to try snowboarding down the hill?

Lila had a nervous look, because while she improved she wasn't sure about it. But she thought about what Sweetie said earlier, and then told Jake she would try it. At the hill,  
Lila looked over at Sweetie, who motioned to her to try going down the hill.

Lila: Okay... here goes! (She looked at the path, took a deep breath, and went down)

With Lila, Sweetie, and Everest behind her, Lila had the confidence to snowboard. She was nervous inside, but thanks to practice, she successfully snowboarded down the hill while  
falling down.

Lila: (excited) Whoo! Yeah! I did it. I went down the hill without falling down! And it was kind of fun!  
Sweetie: (happy) I knew if you kept practicing, you'd get the hang of it!  
Everest: (also in excitement) Brilliant job, Lila!  
Jake: Great work, young sasquatch!

Lila was proud of herself, because she had accomplished some that was hard for her to do at first, but she had practiced it, and while she was no expect, she knew how to snowboard.  
At Jake's resort that night, after a big day. Lila and Jake were drinking a cup of cocoa, while Sweetie and Everest were having bowls of warm milk. Everyone were talking with each other.

Lila: (worried) Jake, do you think my family and friends back in Orchid Bay are worried about me?  
Jake: I'm sure they are, Lila, I think they're still trying to figure out how to bring you back.  
Everest: I know that if I end up transporting back to my igloo back, while I previously lived in the South Park, I sure would miss Jake a lot.  
Jake: You know, this reminds me of a time where a little girl who gotten lost at the resort, and I helped her find her parents. This was long before I met Everest.  
As I remember it, this small girl got separated from her parents, and was crying out that she couldn't find them. I found her parents over by the ski lift. They were  
worried about her she had wandered off by herself. The girl had thanked me for helping her find her parents. She introduced herself to me with a fancy name. I had to  
ask her to spell it for me so I can say it correctly.  
Sweetie: Could you tell us this name?  
Jake: Sure, I'll be right back.

Jake walked off for a moment, then came back holding a piece of paper.

Jake: Here it is.

Lila took the paper, opened it, and saw that fancy name on the paper: "Camoihe".

Jake: (with a sudden realization) I just remembered! When I met the Princess of Barkingburg at that campfire, she looked vaguely familiar, like I've seen her before.

Lila and Sweetie looked at each other in shock. First, the princess' name in Mayan writing at the jungle temple, now she had visited the resort in the mountains before?  
What was going on?

Everest: I would like to see this girl with that hard-sounding name someday.  
Lila: (yawns) Yes, it's a mystery.  
Sweetie: I think we all better get some sleep.

Jake went to his room, Everest to her doghouse, and Lila and Sweetie went to their guest room to get some sleep. The next morning, Lila and Sweetie went to the helicopter to depart the resort, Jake and Everest were outside, to send them off.

Jake: Bye, gals! Come back to visit us soon!  
Everest: Lila, we need to have a snowboard race next time!  
Lila: I'll be ready to do that, Everest!  
Sweetie: I'll certainly race against you two myself!

As the helicopter flew off, Jake waved goodbye while Everest baked excitedly. Meanwhile, Lila had to ask Sweetie something very important...

Lila: Sweetie, is it possible that the royal family were travelers before they settled in Barkingburg?  
Sweetie: Truthfully, I don't have any idea, Lila. I wasn't with the royal family at that time.  
Lila: From what we've discovered, Princess Camiohe had her name on the monkey temple wall at that time, and visit the resort, and had once gotten lost there, and Jake helped her find her parents.  
Sweetie: We'll figure this out when we return. In the meantime, Lila, I hope you put on some sunscreen.  
Lila: Why would that be?  
Sweetie: Because we're heading back to Adventure Bay to do some swimming!

The helicopter was flying to Adventure Bay...


	10. Vacation: Part 3: Adventure Bay Beach

The helicopter was traveling from the Arctic to the sunny skies of Adventure Bay. When Lila and Sweetie got to the beach they got out of the  
helicopter wearing their swimsuits, and found a nice place there to lay their blankets, an umbrella for shade, and a small radio to listen to  
music. The two girls went over to their place at the beach to lay down and relax.

Sweetie: This definitely is a great vacation, isn't it Lila?  
Lila: It sure is!

A little while later, at the docks nearby, a boat came to shore. On that boat was Cap'n Turbot, and his French cousin, Francois, who were about to go sailing around  
the ocean. But they had to turn the boat back immediately shortly after takeoff because of motor problems.

Cap'n Turbot: Something must have happened to make the motor stop working.  
Francois: Yes, I can see that.

The busted motor was loud enough, that from a faraway distance, Lila could hear the noise where she was laying down, thanks to her sasquatch senses.

Lila: Sweetie, do you hear any noise?  
Sweetie: No, I don't hear anything.  
Lila: (listens a little harder) I believe it's coming from... (sees the docks) way over there at the docks!  
Sweetie: What exactly do you hear over there?  
Lila: I believe it's coming from... of a boat motor not working!  
Sweetie: In that case, (she puts the beach stuff back in the helicopter, then comes back outside in her uniform, holding Bubsy, her toy frog, and a bag of tools) we better  
get to the docks, because whoever's there might need our help.

Lila and Sweetie then walked over to the docks, where they saw Turbot and Francois working on their boat.

Turbot and Francois then turned around to see Sweetie and Lila standing behind them.

Turbot: Sure. Our boat's motor isn't running right, and we need help to fix it. Do either of you have any experience with engines?  
Lila: (sadly) I don't, (suddenly brightens up) but my friend here sure does!  
Francois: Okay, puppy, you could fix our boat's engine?  
Sweetie: Sweetie at your service!

She got out Busby, and some tools, and got right to work. After seeing what the problem was, she got right to fixing it. After fixing the motor, she placed Busby on the lever,  
then tested it, and the boat was now running. Turbot and Francois were impressed.

Turbot: Superb work there... Sweetie. Usually I would call the Paw Patrol for a serious job like this, but it looks like you did this job pretty well!  
Sweetie: Believe it or not, sir, me and my partner Lila here recently became members of the Paw Patrol ourselves!  
Turbot: (ecstatic) Wow! That's brilliant!  
Francois: So Sweetie, (points to the terrier) and Lila, (points to the sasquatch-human girl) allow me to introduce myself. I'm Francois, the cousin of this guy.  
Turbot: I'm Horatio Turbot, the captain of this boat, and the owner of a lighthouse on Seal Island.  
Lila: Whoa, you guys sail the whole ocean?!  
Turbot: On occasion. And to thank you for helping us to fix our boat, we'd like to invite you to go on our adventure with us.  
Sweetie: What kind of adventure?  
Turbot: Well, it's a place that's secret, and not too many people know about it, but because you're both members of the Paw Patrol, you look trusting enough to believe  
in this.  
Lila: What secret place are you guys talking about?  
Francois: You might want to get on the boat for my cousin to explain about it.

After the girls got on the boat, Turbot explaned about the full moon of the Magical Mer-Moon, and that the mer-pups will come out that night, but still hadn't gotten a photo  
to prove they exist yet, and thinks they could help him prove it's true.

Turbot: However, they don't show up until after night falls, so I thought you could come sailing around the ocean with us all day, until night comes.  
Lila: That is a great idea. We could visit the entire sea.

When Turbot was sailing around the ocean all day, Sweetie and Lila told both him and Francois about their past experiences: when Sweetie was previously a villian, and  
Lila originally is from Orchid Bay, and was an actual sasquatch, but turned human with magic.

Francois: Wow, you definitely had looked pretty tall for a little kid.  
Lila: (laughs) Anyway, where is this 'secret' area?  
Turbot: It's almost sunset right now, Lila. We better sail back to shore.

When the gang got back to shore, the sun had set down, and the Magical Mer-Moon rose up. The mer-pups were jumping in and out of the water.

Francois: Are you guys ready to journey under the sea?

Lila and Sweetie, in excitement, agreed. Turbot then revealed something on the side of his boat that was covered under a tarp.

Turbot: This is my submarine. I use it go to see important stuff under the ocean. And we're about to be going to see one right now!

Him, Lila, and Sweetie then go into the submarine.

Turbot: (on the intercom) Okay, Francois, if you see a mer-pup jump out of the ocean, take a picture of it with your camera! And now, lower the submarine into the water.

Francois then went to the boat's control panel, and as soon as Turbot gave the signal, he gently lowered the submarine into the water. As soon as the submarine was under the  
water, the trio then searched for the underwater city of Pup-lantis. After a bit of searching, they found the underwater city, whose power came from a magical pearl.

Lila/Sweetie: (in awe) Wow.  
Turbot: Would you like to see the mer-pups who live here?

Both girls nodded. They saw many mer-pups swimming in the city of Pup-lantis. They got to see the castle, where Turbot told them about the treasure in the underwater city. After a while of exploring Pup-lantis, the trio made their way back in the submarine and to Turbot's boat. They were excited to tell Francois their experience, and hoped that he got a picture of the mer-pups. While they were heading back to the beach, they told Francois about what they had saw underwater.

Francois: Wow, I can't believe Lila and Sweetie actually saw the castle!  
Lila: Have you two guys showed anybody else besides us or the Paw Patrol the mer-pups underwater city?  
Francois: I don't think we have.  
Sweetie: Like, has a little girl from Barkingburg a few years ago traveled here to sail with Cap'n Turbot, and saw the mer-pups up close?  
Turbot: (shakes his head) The only other ones who knows about the mer-pups are a sneaky pirate and his pet dachschud, who keep trying to steal treasures from Pup-lantis.  
One time includes the magic pearl, when they found out about it.

Lila and Sweetie were disappointed, because they believed that Princess Camoihe would have some involvement going sailing, since she had some previous sightings in the  
jungle, and the snowy mountains.

Francois: I almost forgot, I got some great pictures of the mer-pups. Would you like to see one?

Turbot, Lila, and Sweetie had nodded. However, when Francois showed them the pictures, they were all blank.

Sweetie: There's nothing in this picture.  
Lila: It's all blurry.  
Turbot: (groans) Sorry, forgot to mention, Francois here likes photography, but unfortunately, he doesn't quite snap the important stuff in time. (Francois glares at Turbot)  
Lila: (shrugs) Well, if it makes you feel better, Francois, I'll remember _this_ blank photo. (Francois is gleeful) Anyway, me and Sweetie better be getting back home.  
Sweetie: Yes, I have some important duties to do there.

With that, Lila and Sweetie went back to the helicopter on the beach to fly back home to Barkingburg. Turbot and Francois were waving goodbye to them as the helicopter  
flew back to Adventure Bay. Mid-way back to Barkingburg, Lila asked Sweetie a question...

Lila: Do you think the two of us can sleep in the helicopter tonight, and we can go back in the castle tomorrow morning?  
Sweetie: (flying the helicopter) I suppose we could. I don't want to wake the princess and the earl while they're sound asleep. Also, (yawns) I'm a bit tired myself, and  
I'd like to get some rest so I could ask the princess about the vacation and discoveries we found out.

Lila agreed, so when Sweetie landed the helicopter close to Barkingburg Castle, both the sasquatch and the puppy then layed down inside the helicopter and slept in it the  
rest of the night. The next morning, both of them woke up when the sun rose up in the sky.

Lila: (yawning) Well, it's morning. Do you want to go in the castle yet, or do you think it's too early?

Sweetie, after waking up a bit, said, 'I think the princess and earl will be happy to know we're back now.'

Both girls walked up to the castle doors, rang the doorbell, and the Earl, in his pajamas, answered the door...

Earl: (in happiness) Lila! Sweetie! Welcome back!  
Lila: (chuckling softly) Good morning, Earl.

After the Earl invited the girls inside, he woke up the princess Camoihe, who came out of her bedroom in her nightgown, and when she saw Lila and Sweetie, she had the happiest look on her face...

Princess: (screaming happily) Sweetie! Lila!

The princess and Lila hugged each other warmly, while Sweetie licked the princess' face affectionately. At breakfast, while the kids and the earl were having pancakes with syrup, and hot cocoa, while Sweetie is having bacon. The two friends then talked about their trip. They explained the adventures they had explored those areas, and talked about how they saw other members of the Paw Patrol.  
However, they wanted to ask Princess Camoihe some important discoveries they found on their trip.

Lila: Princess Camoihe, did you or the royal family ever visited some important places away from Barkingburg?  
Princess: What do you mean?  
Sweetie: Well, me and Lila saw our name in Mayan writing on the wall of the monkey temple in the jungle. We translated it with help with a certain explorer and his pup and his pup who looks for ancient artifacts. Did you know anything about it?

Princess Camoihe thinks about this for a while, and then comes to a answer...

Camoihe: From what my parents told me, my mom was pregnant with me at the time they visited the jungle. It was raining, so they took shelter inside a temple for the night. In that temple, they thought of an very old ancient name for me when I was born: Camoihe. So they looked up the letters in the Mayan language, and they wrote my name in that language on the temple walls to remember this moment.  
Lila: (amazed) Wow, I never knew that.  
Sweetie: Another interesting thing is you and your family were once visiting Jake's mountain resort, and you had gotten separated from your parents.  
Camoihe: That's what that man's name is! I saw him at the campfire we were sitting at in Adventure Bay, and I remembered who he was, but I don't know if I saw him before then. One time, I  
went off by myself to look around, while my parents were at the ski lift. After a while, I had gotten lost, and started to cry. Soon, this nice man at the resort came over to me. I told him what had happened, and he helped me find my parents, who really were worried about me. I thanked this man, and I told him my name, though I never had asked him what his name was.  
Lila: Camoihe, this stuff is amazing! I have to wonder if the next time we go on vacation, we might have to take you with us.  
Camoihe: (laughing) I think I may have to.  
Earl: Anyway, both of us are glad you're back.  
Sweetie: We actually returned last night, but we decided to sleep in the helicopter, because we thought both of you were asleep, and we didn't want to wake you up.  
Camoihe: (smiles) There's a security camera that shows me who's at the door. Even if me or the Earl are sleeping late at night, we if saw you two at the door,  
we'd be happy to see you back early.  
Lila: (chuckles softly) We'll, imagine that.  
Camoihe: (laughs a bit) Anyway, I hope you girls had a nice trip. Are you ready to perform your royal duties?

Lila and Sweetie nodded eagerly, and went back to her jobs. Although their vacation was over, they thought of what could happen they next time they take a vacation.


	11. Girls Night Out

_NOTE: With permission from fanfic writer GBThundaII, the next two chapters are based on ideas from the writer's story, 'Sweetie's Inner Good.'_

After a long day of protecting the city of Barkingburg, Lila wanted to see what the city would be like while not doing her royal duties. That, and the fact that  
since that vacation, she wanted to see more of the town. So, as night fell through Barkingburg, Lila went into the throne room to ask something important...

Lila: Princess Camoihe, Sweetie, is it okay if we consider going out to eat tonight?  
Princess Camoihe: Lila, do you not want what we're eating tonight?  
Lila: I enjoy the food here just fine. However, I like to see a bit more of what Barkingburg has to offer. Also, since that vacation, I still want to explore some new  
places.  
Camoihe: Actually, that's not a bad idea. Since we've been protecting Barkingburg all the time, we haven't exactly explored the town for a while.  
Sweetie: Yeah, there's this great restaurant in town where people and dogs could eat inside. It's the biggest restaurant in town! Lila, do you want to eat there tonight?  
Lila: (chuckling) Well, considering I'm a big sasquatch, I feel like that's my kind of place.  
Camoihe: Yes, we all deserve a girl's night out.

They all dediced to go out for dinner somewhere in the city, but first, the princess called the earl for important matters.

Camoihe: Earl, would you watch over the throne room this evening? Because we're all going out to eat.  
Earl: Okay, princess, I'll watch over it until you get back.

Camoihe gave a nod of thanks to the earl before she, Sweetie, and Lila walked out of the castle, and to her royal carriage, that was in the back area. When they got inside,  
Lila was surprised as how it looked...

Lila: Camoihe, the inside of the carriage is like what a car looks like!  
Camoihe: (gets in the driver's seat) Yes, because I'm driving it.  
Lila: Wait, you know how to drive this?  
Camoihe: Just because I'm royalty, Lila, it doesn't mean that I need everyone to do everything for me.

The princess started up her royal carriage, and soon, they went through the bridge, and onto the city streets of Barkingburg. As they were driving down the streets, Lila  
saw a lot of English-like buildings on the side.

Lila: (happy) Wow! This city looks great when you get to see it on the road.  
Sweetie: (also happy) Yes! Because I'm co-ruler of Barkingburg, I've forgotten how great the town looks, while I'm not working.

Meanwhile, back at Barkingburg Castle, the butler went into the throne room to see the earl.

Bulter of Barkingburg Castle: Do you know where her majesty, and her friends are? They will be late for dinner.  
Earl: The princess and her friends have decided to find someplace in town to eat tonight.  
Bulter: Alright, I'll inform the royal chef. (goes to the kitchen)

Back on the streets of town, Camoihe was still driving the carriage, and they were almost at the restaurant. Lila wanted to ask something...

Lila: Do you think Juniper Lee would like the city if she could see if for herself?  
Sweetie: I think she would be amazed at how good Barkingburg is.  
Camoihe: Lila, when you get your portal fixed, I would like to meet this Juniper Lee, warrior of this town called Orchid Bay.  
Lila: I'll certainly remember to invite you guys to my hometown for a visit.

As this was going on, Camoihe had located the restaurant. She drove her carriage through the parking lot, and backed it up in a vacant spot.

Sweetie: Well, this is the biggest restaurant in town, Lila. The Party Pail!

Lila couldn't help but laugh, because she thought it was just a funny name. But when she saw scowling looks by Camoihe and Sweetie, the sasquatch-human realized they  
weren't joking.

Lila: _That's_ actually the name of the restaurant?  
Camoihe: Yes, it is.  
Sweetie: Because we've been busy, this is the first time in quite a while that we ate here.

After they got out of the royal carriage, and Camoihe locked the door, the trio made their way to the large pail-like restaurant. Lila was shocked at how big the Party Pail looked outside!

Sweetie: (happily) Lila, you're certainly going to love this place when you see it!

They went to the Party Pail, and Lila was in love with how large it was inside, and how it looked: It was designed with playpens for people and pups alike, the place had a  
giant disco ball lit up, and the tables and chairs there are painted brilliantly. In addition, the building was packed with food, drinks, and desserts! When it was time to  
eat, Sweetie got herself 2 hamburgers with everything on it, a slice of cherry cheesecake, 2 oatmeal cookies, and some warm milk, Camoihe got 2 meat and cheese enchiladas, some salad, 2 chocolate chip cookies, a cup of vanilla ice cream, and a cup of iced tea. Lila, however, got the most food out of all of them. She got a large pizza w/everything on it, except meat products, (mushrooms, black olives, green peppers, pineapples) and had a big bowl of salad with rance dressing. Desserts, however, were a different story. She got a cup of chocolate ice cream, 2 peanut butter cookies, 2 brownies, 2 cream-filled chocolate donuts, a cup of banana pudding, some cherry gelatin, and to drink, she had a root beer. After they each got their food, they found a corner booth in the back of the restaurant to sit at. Sweetie and Camoihe were shocked to see how much food Lila has grabbed.

Camoihe: (laughs) Lila, did you take everything from the dessert table?!  
Sweetie: Are you sure you can eat all that stuff?!  
Lila: I don't eat anything with meat in it, but I sure love things that have lots of sugar and sweet stuff! (chuckles)

After the trio had eaten their meals, they departed the restaurant. While Camoihe and Sweetie had felt full after finishing their meals, Lila was energetic and perkier than ever.

Camoihe: I'm amazed that, after eating all that food, you're not feeling sick!  
Lila: Well, sasquatches have larger stomach than people or dogs. I felt like I ate too little at the restaurant, at least in my case.

They walked to the parking lot and back to the royal carriage, where Camoihe drove them back to Barkingburg Castle. Sweetie had something to say on the way home.

Sweetie: We might have to enter Lila in eating competitions if she didn't feel full after that!  
Lila: (laughs) As long as there's no meat there!

Camoihe had to laugh at that. When the trio got back to Barkingburg Castle, they were greeted by the Earl.

Earl: Hello folks! How was dinner?  
Sweetie: It was different!  
Camoihe: Agreed. Though we might have to keep any extra cake or ice cream away from Lila for a while, (whispering) considering how much she ate there.  
Lila: I heard that!  
Camoihe: Still, it was one of the best times we've ever had out of this castle.

Both Lila and Sweetie smiled.

Camoihe: Girls, do you feel like doing something like this again next month?  
Sweetie: (barks) I would love to!  
Lila: I can hardly wait!  
Camoihe: I think, for right now, we better get back to protecting the city.

The trio then went back to their working positions. Lila was incredibly happy for that night off, and she couldn't wait to do it again with the other two girls real soon.


	12. Lila, Sweetie, and the Fire

_NOTE: This story is based on the September 11 events._

In the town of Orchid Bay, Juniper Lee was on her laptop at her house, searching in English-like cities, until she came to one with a peculiar sounding name.

Juniper Lee: 'Barkingburg.'

With this, Juniper called up her family, and her advisor Monroe, to inform them of Lila's possible whereabouts...

Juniper: Ah-Mah, Monroe, Dennis, Ray Ray, I found something!

Her family came over to see what it was.

Juniper: I think I know where Lila disappeared to!  
Ray Ray: Where could she be?  
Juniper: Well, after discovering on my laptop how that portal works, plus Monroe's assumption that Lila in an English town somewhere, I believe the place she teleported to is... Barkingburg!  
Everyone: Barkingburg?!  
Monroe: Sounds like _my_ kind of place.  
Jasmine: Are you sure that town is where Lila is right now?  
Juniper: Yes, Ah-Mah, I'm confident that's where she is!  
Dennis: It sounds like it's a dog-like town.  
Juniper: (optimistic) Dennis, Lila has lived in the forest, taking care of her fellow sasquatches. I'm sure she can survive in that kind of town. I bet she's getting  
important help to fix her portal right now!  
Jasmine: (worried) Oh, I really hope so.

The only thing everyone can do now is hope, and pray...

 _Back at the city of Barkingburg…_

Lila, Sweetie, and Camoihe were at their royal duties when the Earl had called for them.

Earl: I have urgent news! Turn on the TV!

The princess turned on the television, where the news reporter was talking about a blazing fire that was happening at a house in downtown Barkingburg. The family made it out safely, however, their kitten was trapped inside. The firefighters, police, and members of the rescue squad were helping to put it out. The family seemed worried that their kitten might not make it out.

Sweetie: Lila, we need to get over to that house!  
Lila: Yes, we need to get that kitten out of there!  
Camoihe: You two have been through this already in the past, but I want you guys to be sure you have proper protection when you get there.  
Lila/Sweetie: Definitely!

The Earl looked up the address where the house was, then wrote it down on paper and handed it to Lila and Sweetie.

Earl: You guys better get going!

Lila and Sweetie nodded, then ran out of the castle, got in Sweetie's vehicle, and they took off in the city of Barkingburg. Approaching where the house was, Lila had smelled something  
in the air that was burning...

Lila: Sweetie, I can smell the smoke! The house is right down there!

When the two girls got to where the house was, they were greeted by the city's authority figures.

Female Police Officer: Hello, there! What can we do for you two?  
Sweetie: Actually, we were wondering about what we can do to help you guys?  
Male Firefighters: Well, we're finished putting out the fire, but unfortunately, there's a small kitten trapped inside that house.  
Rescue Squad Girl: The kitten belongs to this little girl! (points to a small red-haired girl with pigtails)  
Sweetie: I'm not just the puppy princess of Barkingburg...  
Lila: ...but her, along with me, are the heroes and defenders of the city!

Sweetie opened her vehicle, and revealed two fire-proof suits, which both girls put on right there. The fireman assumed they were wanting to help out.

Fireman: (sighs reluctantly) Okay, but both of you stay close to the team.

They both nodded. With the fireman and his crew behind them, Lila and Sweetie went inside the smoke-filled building to find the kitten. They walked up the stairs to the  
second floor, where the place was pitch black, but thanks to the fire crew having flashlights with them, everyone was able to see the path. They all heard meowing as they  
were approaching a door...

Lila: I hear it! It's right behind that door!

Lila, with her quick thinking, used her strength to break the door off with her bare hands, and a small black kitten, having seen everyone, quickly hid under a bed. Lila and Sweetie  
went to were the kitten was, and tried to calm him down.

Lila: Hello, there, little kitty. Where with the rescue team.  
Sweetie: We're here to help you get out of here.

The kitten was still afraid, because of how big the fire was when he had saw it, and he slowly backed away from the crew. However, the girls tried to persuade him into coming with them...

Lila: (gently) Listen, little kitty, I know you're scared of what happened, but the fire is gone now.  
Sweetie: Yes, your owner is outside wondering what had happened. She's really worried about you. We want to help you, but you need to trust us to take you to her.

The kitten looked at Lila and Sweetie, and he saw that the looks on their faces were genuine. He ran over to Lila, and jumped into her arms. The sasquatch-human kept the kitten close to her as she, Sweetie, and the rescue team walked out of the house, and to safety. When a crowd that were outside watched the whole thing, the people erupted into cheers when they showed they had the kitten. The red-haired girl came up to the rescue team.

Little Girl: (happily) My kitty! (she takes the kitten from Lila and hugs him) Thank you! I tried to get him out with me, but he ran away before we were ushered out of our house due to the fire. We told the safety team to find him after we went outside!  
Lila: (smiling) Think nothing of it.  
Sweetie: (also smiling) We were happy to help.

The crowd were cheering not only for the firefighters, police officers, and rescue squad members, but also for Lila and Sweetie, who had showed their bravery by risking their lives to go inside to help save the kitten. Everyone was asked questions by the news reporter, who was on the scene. Back to Barkingburg Castle, Camoihe and the Earl of Barkingburg were watching the aftermath on TV.

News Reporter: (on television) So tonight, a brave tall girl, and Sweetie, the puppy princess of Barkingburg, joined the rescue team to go inside the building and save  
the kitten.

Camoihe and the Earl were overjoyed to hear that Lila, Sweetie, and the kitten came out safely. Later, as the two girls entered the castle, they were crowded with hugs by the royal family.

Camoihe: (in excitement) We all saw the whole thing on TV!  
Earl: You two were brave to go inside and rescue that kitten!  
Lila: I love animals, and seeing the puppy trapped there had made me think of that cub that I saved in the forest of Orchid Bay.  
Sweetie: And as co-ruler of Barkingburg, it is my duty to help anyone in need, even if it means I could get hurt in the process.  
Camoihe: Well, we're proud of both of you for helping that girl's kitten.

The two girls, Lila and Sweetie, were also proud of themselves for doing a good job. But it was also bittersweet, because they knew that family had lost some important  
stuff in the fire, and it would be a while before it was replaced. Still, they were both glad that the family, especially that little girl and her kitten, was okay and  
rescued safely.


	13. Happy Birthday, Earl

_NOTE: More characters from 'Paw Patrol' will appear in this story._

One morning, in the town of Barkingburg, the Earl had gotten ready to do his job around the castle. But first, he had to check the calendar to find out what day it was.  
He saw a day that was circled on the calendar, and realized that the day that is circled (today) was his birthday.

Earl: (excited) Yippie!

He decided to sneak around the castle to see what the royal family was planning for him. However, at that moment, he was approached by Princess Camoihe.

Camoihe: Good morning, Earl.  
Earl: (nervously) Oh, good morning, princess.  
Camoihe: I'm glad I caught you, because I have a special task for you to do today.  
Earl: Well, whatever could that be?  
Camoihe: I asked the royal bank in town if they were willing to have you work there today, by helping the people of Barkingburg get their money when they come in.  
Earl: Really? Is there a reason why?  
Camoihe: I just suggested to the bank that you would be a good help to them today, because the citizens could get their money faster if someone from the royal family  
helps out.  
Earl: (curiously) The royal bank wants me to do this?  
Camoihe: Yes, they do. Now you better get over there before you're late! (pushes the Earl out of the castle doors very quickly)

After Camoihe made sure the Earl was gone, she signal everyone in the castle (the Butler, Lila, and Sweetie) to come on out.

Camoihe: (sighs) He's gone. Okay, everyone, today is the Earl's birthday, and we need to surprise him with one of the best days he's ever had. Is everyone ready? (everyons nods)  
Royal Butler, ask the royal chef to get the cake and other food ready for tonight, then neatly tidy up the castle.  
Butler: Yes, princess.  
Camoihe: Now, for you two, Lila and Sweetie, you guys have the most important job. I like you two to go to the party store and get the decorations needed for the party.  
Lila/Sweetie: On it!

As Lila and Sweetie were about to go to the party store in town, the two royal kittens, named Henry and Elizabeth, came over to them.

Lila: Why, hello, there, Henry and Elizabeth? Do you two want to go for a ride with us?  
Sweetie: (a bit irritated) Lila, we're only going to the party store to get supplies for the Earl's birthday. We're not going to buy food for the royal kitties today.  
Lila: Yes, Sweetie, I know that, but there's no reason we can't take the cats with us, just to go for a ride around town, right?

Sweetie thought about what Lila had said, and then decided it was okay for the royal kittens to come.

Sweetie: Fine, but tell Henry and Elizabeth we're just going to buy decorations, not to buy food.

Lila told the cats (in their language) about what Sweetie has said before they all got in the roadster vehicle to head to the party store. On the way there, Lila said  
something interesting to Sweetie...

Lila: Believe it or not, I feel like I lived in Barkingburg longer than I did in Orchid Bay. Because of that, I'm certainly going to miss this place when my portal is fixed and I  
return back home.

Sweetie had a sad look on her face after hearing that, but shrugged that thought off for the time being, because they needed to focus on the Earl's birthday surprise party. They  
soon arrived at the party store, and Lila, Sweetie, Henry, and Elizabeth got out of the vehicle, and went into the store. They had heard a girl who was looking at the store.

Girl's voice: Remember, Cali, the customers here want to buy party stuff.

A cat meowed after the girl had said that. Sweetie caught a glimpse of the girl and a gray cat, and immediately recognized them.

Sweetie: Katie? Cali?  
Katie: (happily) Sweetie? Is that you?

The girl and the terrier were happy to see each other. Sweetie jumped in Katie's arms and licked her face, while Katie was petting her. Cali just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Sweetie: (sees Lila by her) Oh, Katie, this is my best friend and partner-in-crime, Lila!  
Katie: Hello, Lila. Ryder and the Paw Patrol had told me how you helped Mayor Goodway find Chickaletta.  
Lila: (laughs) Yes, I have some amazing senses.

Cail meows something, to which Lila replies: 'Yes, Cali, I know that I'm an unusually tall girl. I'm also a pretty strong girl as well.'

Katie: (laughs) Yes, because Cali and I were told by the Paw Patrol that you're a sasquatch!  
Lila: (worried) Wait, you know?!  
Katie: Yes, but don't worry. I own a pet parlor in Adventure Bay. Sweetie and the Paw Patrol helped me get the animals back in their cages about they malfunctioned. The Paw Patrol  
help get back three kittens that were wandering the city, and Sweetie helped fix the cages with her technology skills! I also hear, Lila, that you're good with animals as well. And I  
certainly would accept a kind yeti working at my parlor.  
Sweetie: That reminds me, Katie, what are you and Cali doing in Barkingburg?  
Katie: Well, the two of us are on vacation for a week, and after the pups told us after what the city of Barkingburg was, me and Cali wanted to see the city for ourselves.  
The owner of the party store here is a friend of my mom's, and she asked me if I would help her out here today. I told her I would be happy to.  
Sweetie: Well. we're glad you're here today, because we need to get some party supplies.  
Lila: Yes, today is the Earl of Barkingburg's birthday.  
Katie: Wow, how wonderful! Let me and Cali show you guys what you need for that party!

So Katie, with Cali walking beside her, took Sweetie and Lila through the store, getting them the important stuff (balloons, streamers, decorations, etc.) for the Earl's party.  
After they were done shopping, Sweetie asked Katie: 'If you and Cali aren't doing anything this evening, would you like to come to the castle and celebrate the Earl's birthday  
with us?'

Katie was speechless...

Katie: The Earl won't mind if we're in the castle on his special day?  
Lila: The Earl, and us, would be delighted if you came visit. You and Cali will be invited as the guests of honor at the party. Besides, our two royal kittens and Cali may enjoy  
playing with each other there...

Katie looked at Cali, and she couldn't help but smile, to think about how fun it could be for the two of them to see the royal family at their castle...

Katie: Okay, what time should we arrive at the party?

Lila and Sweetie told Katie what time to arrive at the castle, then they bought the party stuff they needed, and then drove back to the castle to get prepared for the Earl's birthday.  
That evening, everything was finished. The food was ready, and the decorations were all around the castle. A knock was heard outside, and Lila had caught a glimpse of who it was.  
Katie and Cali arrived at the castle, wearing fancy clothes. Katie was wearing a green party dress, while Cali had a pink bow on her head.  
Sweetie, who was wearing her princess crown and a fancy pink dress, said, 'Welcome, Katie, Cali.'  
Lila, who was wearing a light green dress, said, 'How nice to see you two here. Henry, Elizabeth, could you two come over here?'

Henry and Elizabeth came into the main room, and had recognized Katie, who along with the Paw Patrol, had saved them from Mayor Humdinger. They both meowed happily after recognizing her.

Katie: (excited) Oh, I know those two cats. They were the guests of honor at the Adventure Bay Museum. But, Mayor Humdinger, from our rival town Foggy Bottom, kidnapped them before they got to  
Adventure Bay. We had to stop him before he got away.  
Lila: Yes, I believe that's the same man we both had encounted before.  
Sweetie: I have to thank you personally for rescuing them, Katie.  
Katie: (laughs) Well, the Paw Patrol did most of the work.  
Lila: (to Henry and Elizabeth) This is Katie's cat, Cali. I hope you will all play nice together as we all got ready for the party.

The three cats looked at Lila for a few minutes, because she could understand them. After getting the message, the three cats ran off together. Meanwhile, Princess Camoihe had spotted Lila and  
Sweetie, and noticed Katie.

Camoihe: There you two are! We need to hurry, because the Earl will be back soon! (to Katie) Hello, there. Who are you?  
Sweetie: This is our new friend, Katie. She runs a pet parlor in Adventure Bay. She had helped save Henry and Elizabeth when they got catnapped during their visit in Adventure Bay.  
Camoihe: (happy) Why, the royal family, escpecially me, thank you for that noble deed you did for us!  
Katie: Well, I definitely would have helped even if there was no celebration in town that day. I love animals just as much as Lila.

Camoihe had to smile at that statement. Meanwhile, the Bulter was looking at the security cameras from inside the castle. When he saw the Earl outside, he yelled to everyone, 'Everyone hide! The  
Earl is approaching!' Meanwhile, the Earl had finished what he had done at the royal bank. He arrived at the castle and knocked on the door.

Earl: Hello? Is anyone there?

The castle door had opened up for the Earl. He went inside, and saw that it was dark. Before he could wonder why it was dark inside the castle, the lights turned on, and the royal family, along with Sweetie,  
jumped up and yelled, 'Surprise!' The Earl was momentarily stunned at first, but then realized it was meant for him, and became delighted.

Earl: I thought that all of you had forgotten my birthday!  
Camoihe: (laughs) No, we would never forget that, Earl.  
Sweetie: Yeah, you're part of our family!  
Katie: I'm Katie, a pet groomer from Adventure Bay. I helped Sweetie and Lila find the decorations for your party!  
Camoihe: I had to ask the royal bank in town to have you work there today, so we could prepare for your party!  
Earl: Well, thank you, princess, and everyone here. This is the best surprise I could have gotten.  
Lila: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!

That night, a huge birthday party for the Earl at Barkingburg Castle took place. Lots of fun games were played. A big dinner was served with dessert. (especially cake and ice cream!)  
Everybody was dancing to the music. Camoihe and Katie got along really well, and the cats, Cali, Henry, and Elizabeth had fun playing with each other. After the Earl's birthday was over...

Earl: (happily) Thank you, everyone. This will be one of the best parties I'll remember!  
Camoihe: We were glad to do it, Earl.  
Katie: Princess, it looks like Cali had a fun time playing with the royal kittens.  
Camoihe: (laughs) Yes, it sure looks like it.  
Katie: (picks up Cali) Well, we better be going. Thanks for the good time, Lila and Sweetie. Princess, I hope we can meet again soon.  
Camoihe: You and Cali are welcome to visit us anytime you want.

Katie waved goodbye to Camoihe, Earl, Lila, and Sweetie as she and Cali left the castle, while the royal family, in return, waved goodbye to her as well. (or in Sweetie's case, waved her paw)  
Everyone was so tired from the party festivities, they all chose to turn in for the night. Before going to bed, Lila asked Sweetie, 'Is it possible I might get back to Orchid Bay soon?'

Sweetie: (with a mischievious smile) Believe me, Lila, you're going to get back there sooner than you think.

Lila then went to bed, wondering what Sweetie meant by that...


	14. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

_NOTE: Another character from 'Paw Patrol' will make an appearance here._

In the kingdom of Barkingburg, Lila was in the throne room, looking really sad. She had wondered if her portal would ever get fixed, so she would get back to her  
hometown, Orchid Bay. She also wondered if Juniper Lee and her friends would still remember who she was if she had returned. Just then, the royal family came into the  
main room.

Princess Camoihe: Lila, how are you doing this fine day?  
Lila: I'm doing fine, Camoihe. Thank you.  
Earl: Is there anything we can do for you?  
Lila: Well... (hesitates) is it possible that your family and friends might not even remember you if you're gone for a long time?  
Earl: (laughs) Lila, what do you mean by that?  
Lila: I mean, I've been away from Orchid Bay for so long that if I return, my friends might not remember who I am.  
Camoihe: It definitely has been hard for you to handle, but I think that your friends will still remember you when you return.  
Earl: Yes, I also believe so. Sweetie should tell us how the portal is doing now.

At that moment, Sweetie came walking into the main room to tell everybody.

Sweetie: Well, everyone, especially you, Lila, I'm here to say that the portal's almost fixed! Want to see what it looks like?

Everyone nodded, then they went outside to the front area, where they all, especially Lila, were in awe when they saw the cool the portal looked...

Camoihe: Wow, Sweetie! This is the best work you've done on it!  
Lila: Yes, it looks... futuristic, like I've hardly recognized how old it previously was!  
Sweetie: The good news is, I only need one more thing for this portal to work again.  
Earl: And what would that be, Sweetie?  
Sweetie: A silver crystal!  
Lila: That's excellent! Let's go to a nearby store that sells them, so we can get one for the portal!

Sweetie: (disappointed) Well, Lila, there's also bad news. Silver crystals are only found in caves, and the nearest cave is deep in the forest of Barkingburg. Even I don't know where it was, because I've hardly been in there.

Lila, realizing she may not get back home as sooner as she thought, sadly walked back into the castle, to her bedroom, and laid down on her bed, to lament the situation.

Lila: (thinking) If I had something magical that could change me back into a sasquatch at times, I may have spent more time in the forest and searched for that cave.

Lila continued to lay in her bed until lunchtime, where she got up to eat. After lunch, Sweetie came to her with some news:

Sweetie: (happily) Lila, I have some good news for you!  
Lila: (solemnly) Sweetie, it's okay, I know you all tried to help me earlier, and I understand it might be too dangerous for you to go into that forest.  
Sweetie: That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about! Maybe _we_ don't know where that cave in the forest is, but we found someone who could. We've been calling up other people all morning, and we've found the perfect person to help us find the cave. She's a stunt pilot who's also a world traveler. (calls out to someone in the hallway) Please come in here!

A red-haired girl with pigtails, walked into Lila's room, wearing a blue flight cap with goggles, a blue shirt with a yellow chevron, red pants, and blue boots.

Girl: (smiling) Hello, there. You must be Lila, am I right?  
Lila: Yes, that's me. Who are you?  
Girl: I'm Ace Sorenson, a world traveling stunt pilot. Sweetie and the royal family have told me that you need a silver crystal from a cave in the forest?  
Lila: Yes, Ace, but unfortunately, I didn't go far enough to see if there is a cave in that specific forest.  
Ace: Well, it's your lucky day, Lila. Every time I fly past Barkingburg, I'm above that forest, and I can usually see the cave when I'm flying up there.  
Sweetie: (in delight) Really, Ace?! You can fly us to that cave?!  
Ace: Yes. But we have to get there before it gets dark. A forest can be very dangerous when you're in there at night. My plane, Amelia, is right outside.  
Sweetie: Then let's head there right now!

Lila, Sweetie, and Ace headed off outside, to Ace's plane, Amelia. Camoihe and the Earl we're waiting outside to see the plane take off. They both waved at them.

Earl: Good luck, girls.  
Camoihe: Fly safe!

Amelia took off into the sky, where Sweetie and Lila were amazed at how nice the forest locked while they were up in the air. Lila had a realization...

Lila: You named your plane 'Amelia' because of the pilot Amelia Earhart, did you?  
Ace: (laughs) Yes, she was an inspiration for me, and it's why I took up flying in the first place.  
Sweetie: Lila, you know who Amelia Earhart is?  
Lila: Yes, I learned about her while I was in school.

Soon, they were nearing the cave in the forest.

Ace: I see the cave right down here!

Ace landed Amelia down to the ground right where the cave was.

Sweetie: (smiles) Lila, let's all gather some silver crystals for the portal.

Lila nodded, then the three girls went into the cave, found some silver crystals in the cave, and gathered a decent amount of them before going back to Amelia, and flying off.  
The sun was setting down by the time they were flying back to the kingdom.

Ace: Well, Lila, I must say that this is the first time I've had a yeti flying aboard my plane!  
Lila: (confused and shocked) Wait, what?!  
Ace: (laughing) Lila, my number one fan, Skye from the Paw Patrol, told me how you helped saved Mayor Goodway's pet chicken in Adventure Bay. And she also told me that you showed some sick bike skills in that race in Foggy Bottom. And she told me that you're actually a yeti, and you're from Orchid Bay.

Lila: So, you kind of knew already?

Ace nods her head, then said, 'I like that you're a friendly yeti, who would help others and want to make friends rather than try to destroy other villages.

Lila: You don't mind that I'm a sasquatch?

Ace: (happy) Of course not! I also don't get to say that I flew a yeti around so often.

They all had a good laugh. When they got back to the castle, it was nighttime. The Earl and Camoihe heard the plane landing from inside the castle, and ran outside to welcome back Lila and Sweetie.

Earl: How was the trip?  
Sweetie: Wonderful! We gathered a _lot_ of silver crystals!  
Lila: And I was the first known sasquatch here to fly in a famous stunt pilot's plane!  
Ace: It was nice traveling to the forest with you, Lila and Sweetie!  
Sweetie: I certainly loved flying in your plane!  
Ace: Lila, could I talk to you for a moment?

Lila nodded, then walked over to the side to see what Ace wanted to say to her...

Ace: Good luck getting back to Orchid Bay. And if this is the only time I see you, then it's been a pleasure flying with you. (Ace holds out her hands to Lila)

Lila, with pride, shakes Ace's hand, and says to her... 'It's been a honor flying with you too, Ace.'

Ace then went to her plane, and waved goodbye to the royal family before she took off into the sky.

Lila: (to Sweetie) It looks like we did it.  
Sweetie: Yep! All I have to do is put a silver crystal into the refurbished portal and you'll be able to go home to Orchid Bay

Lila, while she should have been happy about this, also had a sad look on her face.

Camoihe: Is something the matter?  
Earl: We thought you would be happy about this.  
Lila: (crying a bit) Well... yes, I am. But it's sad that I'll have to leave Barkingburg, too. (glows) I had a lot of cool adventures, and I've made a lot of new friends,  
especially you, Sweetie!  
Sweetie: (sniffles) Well, that's nice of you to say. The castle isn't going to be the say without you, either.  
Earl: (perks up) I have an idea! Lila, how would you like to spend one last night at the castle with us?  
Camoihe: Yes! Sweetie doesn't have to fix up your portal until tomorrow.  
Sweetie: (a little happy) I think I also want to have a final sleepover together before you go home. What do you say?

Lila, with glee, let out a roar of happiness, and hugged the royal family and pup in one scoop.

Lila: I'm ready for what this sleepover has to offer!  
Sweetie: I hope you're ready to have a pillow fight with me, Lila!  
Lila: Let's do it!

The royal family, with happiness, ran back into the castle. Before the portal would be completely fixed, Lila was going to spend her last day in Barkingburg, having a sleepover with Sweetie and the royal family. However, the puppy princess and the sasquatch's adventures together were far from over...


	15. Epilogue: Season 1

To everyone who read this fanfic, this is the end of season 1 of 'The Princess and the Sasquatch' There will be more adventure stories next year. To those who liked this anthology fic, please leave a positive comment saying what you liked about it.

 _NOTE: Not only will 'Paw Patrol' characters continue to appear, but characters from 'The Life and Times of Juniper Lee' will also appear more frequently in Season 2._

To everyone, goodbye and thank you!


	16. Prologue: Season 2

Season 2 Prologue:

 _NOTES: Lila will finally return to Orchid Bay, and reunite with the Lee family, Jasmine, and her friends._

 _Some of the stories will take place in Orchid Bay, as well as Barkingburg._

 _Juniper Lee, the current Xe Tuan Ze, will find a way to break through the barrier out of Orchid Bay,_

 _Lila would also reunite with her fellow sasquatches, as well as discover what happened to her parents._  
 _She would receive a special necklace that changes her back and forth from a sasquatch to a human._

 _Some villians from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee will plot to take over the universe of the Paw Patrol. (After finding out that Juniper Lee_  
 _can't leave Orchid Bay) After Juniper Lee successfully breaks through the barrier, she and her family, and the characters from Paw Patrol will_  
 _team up together to stop them._

Here is the start of the second season...


	17. Return to Orchid Bay

It was the morning after Lila and Sweetie went to the Barkingburg Forest's cave to get silver crystals to power up Lila's portal. The two of them were outside,  
and about to step into the portal...

Sweetie: Lila, are you ready for this?  
Lila: (worried) Well, I don't know, Sweetie. Suppose it still doesn't work, or it takes us to the wrong world?  
Sweetie: (chuckles) I've modified the portal to return to Orchid Bay, and I'm sure it will work fine.  
Lila: Well, let's go for it.

Lila pressed a button on her portal, and for a moment, there was silence, when suddenly, with a zap, the portal sent Lila and Sweetie to a forest area, which Lila recognized  
all too well...

Lila: There is the same place where I found the portal! (joyfully) I'm home! I'm back in Orchid Bay! (runs around in happiness)  
Sweetie: (sad) Wow, Lila. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you... that you're now home.  
Lila: Sweetie, what's the matter?  
Sweetie: Well, I had thought about what you said yesterday, and it IS going to hard that we won't be working together anymore.  
Lila: (sympatheic) Before you go, would you like to meet my friends?

Sweetie was really touched, that Lila would show her what her hometown, Orchid Bay was like. The two girls had walked out of the forest, on the same path Lila had taken to find the portal. When they reached civilization, Lila remembered where Jasmine's house was, and she and Sweetie walked over to where Juniper Lee's grandmother lived. Jasmine was sitting down in her chair, waiting to hear from her family about Lila, when she heard a knock on her door...

Jasmine: I'm coming!

She went over to the door, looked through the small hole, and saw a familiar girl on her doorstep. She opened the door...

Jasmine: Lila?! You came back!

Jasmine leaped on the sasquatch-human girl, and hugged her tigthly, while Lila was hugging her back.

Lila: (crying tears of joy) I've missed you so much, Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Oh, so did we, dear! (sees a West Terrier puppy with a princess crown on her head, and a pink collar) Lila, did a puppy follow you here?  
Lila: Oh, Jasmine, this is my new friend, Sweetie! She and the royal family of Barkingburg had taken care of me while I was stranded there.

Jasmine immediately thought of something...

Jasmine: Did you say the name of the town is 'Barkingburg'?  
Sweetie: Yes, believe it or not, that's the name of the town where our kingdom is!

Jasmine had a look of surpise after hearing Sweetie...

Jasmine: You can talk?!  
Sweetie: (nods) Yes. All dogs in my world can speak.  
Jasmine: Lila, I'm just happy that you're okay, and that you're home  
Lila: I think I'm happy to be back too.  
Jasmine: There's a family I know who will be glad to see their sasquatch friend back too!

Lila immediately know who Jasmine was referring to. At the Lee household, Juniper Lee and her family were still waiting to hear from Jasmine about any chance  
if Lila would return, until the phone rang...

Juniper Lee: (answers the phone) Hello? Ah-mah! How's the portal coming along?  
Jasmine: Actually, Juniper, I think you and your family better come to my house. I have a surprise waiting for all of you.

Juniper hung up the phone, and told her family about this.

Juniper: Ah-mah said to come over to her house for a surprise.  
Ray-Ray: (sad) I don't think any surprise could cheer me up about the fact that she's still gone.  
Juniper: Ray-Ray, Lila would still want us to be happy even if she's not here. I think going to visit Ah-mah will make us feel better.

The Lee family and Monroe then went over to Jasmine's house. When they got there, Jasmine heard them coming, and let them inside.

Jasmine: Here's the surprise I promised you.

The family saw a familiar girl sitting on the couch: Lila.

Juniper: (stunned) Lila... did you find a way back home?  
Lila: (smiles) Yes, Juniper Lee. I found a way back to Orchid Bay.

Ray Ray squealed in delight, and hugged his sasquatch friend tightly. The whole Lee family joined Ray Ray in hugging Lila as well. Mrs. Lee even asked if she had eaten while  
she was gone.

Lila: (laughs) Yes, I've eaten plenty, thank you.  
Juniper: Lila, we were all worried about you for the last few months.  
Lila: I'd like to introduce you all to my friend Sweetie, a puppy princess from the kingdom of Barkingburg.

Monroe, Juniper, and Dennis had suddenly realized...

Monroe: So I _was_ right about that _inclination!_  
Juniper: Wow, I would have never though that was a real town!  
Dennis: Does that mean only dogs live there?  
Sweetie: (chuckles) No, humans regularly live there, too. The lead princess of Barkingburg is human.  
Juniper: (amazed) Wow, I wish I could visit that town! (disappointed) Unfortunately, I'm stuck in this town, because, I have a duty in Orchid Bay, and being the hero, I'm confined to stay here.  
Jasmine: Dear, I'm still working on a plan to help you cross the barrier.  
Sweetie: I know already, Juniper Lee, you're the 'Te Xuan Ze' that Lila had told me about, right?

Juniper nodded in agreement.

Dennis: It looks like Lila has done pretty well for herself.  
Jasmine: Yes, she has. Sweetie, would you mind if you told us more about what you do in your world, and how you and Lila worked together?

Sweetie then happily told about what her world is like: (She helps other people not just in Barkingburg, but other towns, she and Lila had partnered up in those situations, they both usually help save the day, etc.)

Ray Ray: You rule a kingdom _and_ you fight evil? I think Juniper and Lila could use a new teammate!  
Juniper: (joking) I think I could ask Sweetie if she could use her technology to fight off monsters who come here!

The rest of the day was spent with Jasmine and the Lee family getting to know Sweetie, and about how she can keep herself and the kingdom safe, they had had lunch together, and so on. In the late afternoon, after spending the whole day together, Sweetie said, 'I guess it's time for me to get back home. I have a kingdom and a town to look after.'

Dennis: Isn't the portal broken again once you used it?  
Lila: (with a sly smile) I think you'll all be surprised after you see what we did with it. Come on!

The Lee family followed Sweetie and Lila into the Orchid Bay Forest, to the place where Lila's portal was. Sweetie and Lila bid a tearful goodbye to each other.

Sweetie: (in tears) We're certainly going to miss having you as our royal bodyguard!  
Lila: (also in tears) I know, I loved being part of a royal family!  
Sweetie: Anyway, I glad you're home now, Lila.  
Lila: So am I, Sweetie. But I do plan on visiting Barkingburg every so often, because you have modified the portal to where it will actually work again. Also, I have something  
for you. (pulls a videophone out of her pocket, and attaches it to Sweetie's collar) If you or anyone from the royal family wants to call me, I'll pick up, when I'm available,  
and say hello!  
Sweetie: Wow, thanks, Lila. (goes over to the sasquatch-human girl's face, and licks her) So, I don't say to say goodbye forever?  
Lila: Nah, it's more like 'See ya later'! But I will escort you back to Barkingburg so I can say goodbye to Princess Camoihe and the Earl. (to the Lee family) I'll only  
be gone for a few minutes. Can you please wait there for me?

Everybody in the Lee family nodded as Sweetie and Lila went into the portal, and back to Barkingburg. Camoihe and the Earl heard the sound of the portal coming from inside the castle, and rushed out to see what was happening.

Princess Camoihe: Welcome home, you two!  
Earl: Are you girls ready to get back on duty?  
Lila: Actually, I came to tell all of you that I'm going back to Orchid Bay. I've reunited with my friends, and I'd like to return to my own life.  
Camoihe: Well, Lila, I'm really sad that you're leaving us, but I hope that you're happy back home.  
Earl: We're hoping that you come visit us soon.  
Lila: Oh, don't worry about that. Like I told Sweetie, I'll still come visit you from time to time.  
Sweetie: Well, Lila, I guess this is 'See you later?'  
Lila: 'See you later!' everyone!

The sasquatch-human girl gave a goodbye hug to Camoihe and the Earl, before returning to face Sweetie.

Lila: Please keep this place on guard... even when I'm not here!  
Sweetie: I certainly will, Lila!

Lila then pressed the 'Go' button, and with a flash, she was back in Orchid Bay. The royal family, and puppy, looked at the portal vanish, and knew that, with Lila back home, it certainly would be hard without her, but they would still protect Barkingburg, with her helping out from time to time.


	18. Pizza Party

_NOTE: A few more characters from 'Paw Patrol' will be in this chapter_.

It was the day after Lila, Sweetie's sasquatch partner, and friend, reunited with her friends in Orchid Bay, and stayed with them. Sweetie, and Princess Camoihe, were sitting on the royal throne, ruling over Barkingburg. While Sweetie was happy that Lila was back with her family and friends, it felt a little weird not seeing her in the castle anymore.

Camoihe: You miss her, huh, Sweetie?  
Sweetie: (sad) Yes, Princess, I do.  
Camoihe: She said she would come visit you. I know it's hard for you, and all of us, that Lila's gone, but I think she would want you to continue helping the citizens of Barkingburg, even when she isn't there.  
Sweetie: Yes, I know that, but I'm just wondering how she's doing now.

Back in Orchid Bay...

At Orchid Bay Elementary School, it was Lila's first day there in a few months. Lila was greeting other friends of her and Juniper Lee: Jody Irwin and Ophelia Ramirez.

Jody: Lila! It's so wonderful to see you back! It's been a long time!  
Ophelia: (deadpan) Normally, I wouldn't worry about it too much, but even I thought this was a long time you weren't coming back, to my standards. Where have you been all this time?  
Lila: (stammers) Oh... uh...  
Juniper: (stepping in) She was on an exchange trip to London for the last few months!  
Jody: (excited) Really? That's so cool! How was it?  
Ophelia: I think nothing's really important about London.  
Lila: Well, I learned so much about the city of London, and it was a great vacation I had!

Lila wasn't completely wrong. She had been transported to the kingdom of Barkingburg, which was based on London, England.

Juniper Lee: I think it's time to get to our first class!

As the kids walked to the door, Jody asked Juniper a very important question...

Jody: Juniper, how did you get strong and brave enough to do gymnastic jumps on top of buildings?  
Juniper: (laughs nervously) Jody, what do you mean that I jump off buildings?  
Jody: Well,... just before Lila had disappeared for a few months, there was a battle in Orchid Bay, I had saw you leap from building to building. Also, I read some books that had magical spells in them, which were from your house! I would have told you about that much sooner, but Lila's sudden disappearance delayed me from asking you about it. Anyway, was there something you're trying to hide from me and Ophelia?

Juniper struggled to think of a good explaination to tell Jody about this...

Juniper: Well, Jody,... it's a very impossible way to describe it... (hears the school bell ring) but it's now time for school, and we wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting, would we?  
(pushes Jody and Ophelia into the school)

Lila looked up, and said, 'Sweetie, I hope you and the royal family are doing okay without me.' before walking into the school herself.

Meanwhile, in Barkingburg, Sweetie and Camoihe were still in the throne room, when a call from the Earl came in.

Earl: Hello, Sweetie, Princess, how are you doing this fine day?  
Princess Camoihe: We're doing fine, thank you, Earl.  
Earl: Sweetie, I know it's going to be tough without Lila, but there's a mission for you.  
Sweetie: Okay, Earl, what's the mission?  
Earl: At Barkingburg Elementary School, two people from Adventure Bay were sent to cater a huge pizza party for the students there!  
Sweetie: That's wonderful! Who are these people?  
Earl: A kid named Alex Porter, and his grandfather, who owns the best restaurant in Adventure Bay!  
Sweetie: (confused) Wait, I love pizza, but what does this have to do with me?  
Earl: Well, the Porters learned about you from the Paw Patrol, and they asked us if the co-princess of Barkingburg would help them supervise the party. I told them it would be a honor  
for her to do it!  
Sweetie: Then I guess I better get there.  
Earl: Alright, they are at the school. waiting for you right now.  
Sweetie: Sweetie at your service!

After the monitor went off, Sweetie then headed off to her doghouse, got suited up, then the doghouse morphed into her roadster, then she took off into the city. On the way to the school, Sweetie had thought about Lila,  
her friend and former partner, and how this was her first mission in a long time, without the sasquatch-human by her side. Shortly after, the westie terrier arrived at the Barkingburg Elementary School, and went inside to see Alex  
and his grandfather waiting in the school's hallway for her...

Alex: Sweetie, you came!  
Mr. Porter: Yes, it's her. Welcome, Sweetie!  
Sweetie: Me and the princess read your article in the paper about how Adventure Bay, with your fine cooking, broke the highest stacking pizza tower record!  
Alex: Of course, a crafty mayor from Foggy tried to foil our chance to do it.  
Sweetie: (nods slightly) Yes, I know who _that_ mayor was. (serious) So anyway, is there anything I can do to help out?  
Mr. Porter: Do you have any suggestions for toppings?  
Sweetie: The toppings I would like most on my pizza, are the ones that have meat!  
Alex: Sweetie, those are excellent toppings. They're the most popular ones to put on a pizza pie!  
Sweetie: (chuckles a bit) Yes, if my former partner Lila was still here, she would try to convince us not to put any meat on the pizzas! She's a serious vegetarian who once buried our dinner under the ground when she first saw a hamburger!  
Mr. Porter: Some vegetables, however, are also perfect toppings for pizza.  
Sweetie: I think Lila could suggest some good ones.  
Alex: I think it should be what toppings the kids would like on their pizzas.  
Mr. Porter: Alex, I think that's a great idea! Sweetie, what toppings would you suggest we put on?  
Sweetie: Well, I would want meatballs, pepperoni, sausage, ham, and bacon on it, which are all meat products.  
Alex: Are their any vegetables toppings your friend might want?  
Sweetie: Let's see... (thinks real hard) Mushrooms, green peppers, olives, onions,... and I believe she'd want pineapples on it as well.  
Mr. Porter: Those are vegetables- and a fruit- that would be perfect on pizza.  
Sweetie: (laughs) Well, there are children that may be vegetarian, as well.

They all cooked, and made the pizza pies that the school children were going to have for lunch. When the lunch bell rang!

Alex: It's lunchtime!  
Mr. Porter: Are you ready to do this, Sweetie?  
Sweetie: Sweetie at your service!

At lunch, a lot of young children were in line to get pizza. The three helpers then got to work, and served the slices of supreme pizza over to the students. Everyone had enjoyed the food.  
The pizza party was a huge success for the school. Sweetie, Alex, and Mr. Porter were proud of the work they have done.

Mr. Porter: Brilliant job!  
Alex: We did it!  
Sweetie: This was a tough mission for me to do without my partner, but I did it pretty well!  
Alex: Where is your partner?  
Sweetie: She's home in her own town, Orchid Bay, and going to school right now.  
Alex: Could I get a picture of her, if she ever comes back?  
Sweetie: School has just ended now. How about I just call her right now?  
Mr. Porter: You can contact her from here?  
Sweetie: Sure. She gave me a videophone to call and keep in touch. I'll see if she's available.

Sweetie used the videophone with her paw. In Orchid Bay, Lila was walking home from school, with Juniper, Jody, and Ophelia when the sasquatch-human saw her videophone turning on...

Lila: Could you all please give me some privacy? I need to take this call alone? (winks to Juniper Lee)  
Juniper: Oh, yes, of course. (takes Jody and Ophelia with her so Lila could take her call)  
Lila: (on videophone) Sweetie! How are you?  
Sweetie: (on videophone) Hi, Lila! How are things in Orchid Bay?  
Lila: (laughs a bit) Well, I got my first homework assignment that I've had to do in months!  
Sweetie: Well, I have a few people from Adventure Bay that would like to meet you right now... that is, if you have time?  
Lila: Okay, who are they?  
Sweetie: (on videophone) She's here, Alex and Mr. Porter. (Alex and Mr. Porter come over to the videophone to see the sasquatch-human girl)  
Alex: Are you Lila, Sweetie's former partner?  
Lila: Yes, this is her.  
Alex: From what Sweetie has told me about you, you were a bodyguard of the kingdom here?  
Lila: For a while I was, until we found a way for me to return home.  
Mr. Porter: Did you really bury meat underground?!  
Lila: (chuckles nervously) Yes, let's just say I take vegetarianism quite seriously.

After Alex and Mr. Porter talked to Lila about her home life in Orchid Bay for a while, everyone said goodbye to each other.

Sweetie: I hope to see you again soon!  
Lila: Oh, I'm already thinking about that!

After the call ended, the videophone went off. Afterwards, Sweetie was ready to return to the kingdom...

Mr. Porter: Sweetie, thank you for your service!  
Alex: I really hope that you come visit my grandfather's restaurant in Adventure Bay!  
Sweetie: I think I might stop to get somnething to eat there.

Alex and Mr. Porter waved goodbye to Sweetie as she drive the roadster back to the castle. She looked back fondly...

Sweetie: Lila, I know you're not in Barkingburg with me, but I feel like you're still here with me in spirit.

The westie terrier continued to drive her roadster back to the kingdom.


	19. Another Royal Concert

It was a big day in the kingdom of Barkingburg. The first time that musician Luke Stars had given a royal concert at the castle, it was so successful that the royal family  
decided to hold another one. Sweetie, however, was worried about what would happened if Luke had saw her again. She remembered the last time, that she had stolen his fancy microphone, so she could become the star of the show. But she had stage fright, so she couldn't sing to the audience. Worst of all, she had locked Luke up in the tower, so she could take over the concert. However, the Paw Patrol had rescued Luke, foiled her plans, and was sent to her doghouse. While Sweetie had changed since then, and had joined the Paw Patrol herself, she was worried about how Luke would react if he saw her right now...

Sweetie: What if Luke holds a grudge from what happened last time?  
Princess Camoihe: Sweetie, I've spoken to Luke about the changes that have happened since the first royal concert. I think he's interested to see how you help us out.

At that moment, the Earl of Barkingburg came in with some important news: 'Princess, Luke Stars has arrived at the castle!'  
Camoihe: Brilliant! Let him in, please!

The Butler of Barkingburg Castle came into the throne room, with the pop star Luke Stars right beside him.

Luke Stars: Hello, your majesty, nice to see you again. (hugs Camoihe)  
Camoihe: Nice to see you again, as well, Luke. (hugs Luke back)

Luke then spotted a familiar puppy sitting in the throne room, though, instead of wearing a pink tiara, she was wearing a crown exactly like the princess of Barkingburg's.

Sweetie: (nervously) Hello, Luke, I can see you're doing okay after what happened. By the way, I did think you were a spectacular singer. Do you still have a pen to sign  
that autograph?

Because Luke was a forgiving person, he didn't frown at Sweetie. He had a small smile on his face.

Luke: Sweetie, I've heard that you have joined the Paw Patrol! What exactly is your job?  
Sweetie: I'm the technology pup, which means I make different kind of electronic devices for the team.  
Luke: Wow, I'd like to see them.

Sweetie took Luke to her doghouse, which had some technology from her secret base. After Luke had looked at them, he said, 'So, you've made these electronics yourself?'

Sweetie: Yes. Of course, my most useful tool on missions is Busby, my wind-up toy frog!  
Luke: Incredible!

There was cheering from inside the castle. That must mean that the citizens of Barkingburg had come to see Luke's royal concert.

Sweetie: I think you better get ready to do your show.  
Luke: Oh, right! Well, see you there! (runs off to the castle)

Sweetie then pressed a button on her videophone, which showed Lila doing some studying in her bedroom at Jasmine's house, in Orchid Bay.

Lila: (on videophone) Hello? (sees Sweetie) Sweetie! I should have known! How are you doing so far?  
Sweetie: I've been doing just fine, Lila. In fact, I wanted to know if you want to see a royal concert tonight.  
Lila: Well, I have homework I have to do, from school, but today's Friday. I think I can watch this royal concert.  
Sweetie: Lila, are you sure you won't get in trouble?  
Lila: (laughs) School is not until Monday. I have the weekend off, so I'll be able to see the concert.  
Sweetie: (smiles) You'll have the best view of it.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Luke and the royal family was checking all the equipment to make sure it was in top shape for the concert.

Luke: I never would do a concert without my fancy microphone! (turns on the microphone, revealing a colorful flash), but suddenly, its power shorted out) Oh, no! My microphone shorted out! How could I do the royal concert without it?!

Camoihe, now nervous tried to think of how the microphone could be fixed quickly. She had thought of who could fix it fast...

Camoihe: Sweetie!

The westie terrier had heard the princess' call for her, while she was talking with Lila. She ended her video call for now, and ran back to the castle to see what was the problem...

Camoihe: Luke's microphone went out, and the royal concert will start soon!  
Luke: You know how to work with technology, so could you fix my microphone before the concert starts?!  
Sweetie: Let me take a look at it.

Luke gave the microphone to Sweetie, and the westie terrier had inspected it. She quickly figured out the problem...

Sweetie: The microphone needs a replacement light bulb. I may have one in my doghouse! (Runs off to her secret base to fix the microphone)

Luke and the royal family were waiting anxiously for Sweetie to fix the microphone. The show was about to start, and the crowd would be upset if Luke couldn't perform.  
Meanwhile, Sweetie was in her secret base, using Busby to carefully replaced the shorted out light in Luke microphone with a new light bulb before the concert began...

Sweetie: (finishing quick on the microphone) Come on, we're almost there!

With the help of Busby, she had finished screwing in the new light bulb to fix Luke's microphone. She had repaired it!

Sweetie: It's done! I hope Luke's concert hasn't started yet!

The westie terrier quickly ran back into the castle, with the fixed microphone, while Luke was about to go on stage and tell the royal citizens what happened...

Sweetie: Luke, the microphone is fixed! Would you be willing to test it out?

Luke turned on the microphone, and said, 'Hello, Barkingburg!' so loud that the audience could hear his voice from backstage!

Luke: Wow, Sweetie, my microphone works perfectly. Thank you!  
Sweetie: You're very welcome. Now, I think there's at audience out there waiting for a certain pop star they came to see!  
Luke: Oh, right! (rushes to the stage to greet the audience, then sang one of his songs on stage)

Later, in the concert, the royal family, Sweetie, and Lila, (on videophone) were watching Luke Stars perform another one of his songs on stage...

Sweetie: Lila, I _told_ you this would be a great concert!  
Lila: I have to know if you would try singing on stage yourself, Sweetie?

The westie terrier had an awkward look...

Sweetie: Uhhh... Lila, I've tried once before, and I found out I had stage fright. (thinks back to what happened when she tried to take over Luke Stars' first concert  
at the Barkingburg Castle)  
Lila: Oh.

The concert was a success, and the citizens of Barkingburg _were_ proud to know that there could be another one coming soon...


	20. Mission PAW: Pups Save the Zoo Animals

It was a quiet night in the city of Barkingburg. At the Barkingburg Zoo, all the animals there were sleeping through the night: the elephants, monkeys, lion, tiger, ostrich, etc.  
That is, until something very scary came along... There were shadows of a few people who came into the zoo, and tricked the zoo animals had been captured, the people had made their getaway. The next morning, news spread out that the animals have been taken from the zoo...

Earl: Everyone, come quick! Check out this newspaper article!

Princess Camoihe and Sweetie read the headlining article, 'Zoo Animals Stolen'. After reading it, they were aghast at what had happened...

Camoihe: Oh, my, goodness! My animal friends have vanished!  
Sweetie: Should I go investigate what happened?!  
Earl: Sweetie, this is too serious a mission for just one pup to take part in! You need a team to help you. And I know who that team would be...

In Adventure Bay...

The main pups ran into the lookout, to meet their human leader, Ryder, in the top floor. After the pups lined up, Chase, the police pup said, 'Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!'

Ryder: Welcome, pups. We've got a serious job today.  
Marshall: How serious, would this job be?  
Ryder: This is a Mission PAW! Someone took all the zoo animals in the Barkingburg city's zoo last night!  
Rubble: Oh, no!  
Skye: Who would do something like that?  
Ryder: I'm not sure, Skye. But whoever did this must be a dangerous person, because the Earl has called everyone in the Paw Patrol to assist Sweetie with this mission! (opens the door to  
reveal Everest and Tracker walking in)  
Tracker: 'Hola, amigos!' (Hello, Friends!)  
Everest: Never thought I'd be doing another Mission PAW-based rescue!  
Ryder: I also have Robo-Dog piloting the Paw Patroller for this reason. We need to get to Barkingburg and find out what happened to the animals.  
Chase: Chase is on the case!  
Ryder: Alright, let's go!

Ryder and the pups headed to the Paw Patrol, and flew off to Barkingburg to discover what's going on. Meanwhile, back at the castle in Barkingburg, Sweetie was reading the article below the top story,  
to see another important story...

Sweetie: Whoa, you're not going to believe this! This next article says that crime boss Tascolini Roach, and his partner, Johnny, have just escaped from prison!  
Camoihe: Could _they_ have something to do with this?  
Earl: I don't know.  
Sweetie: I better be ready when the Paw Patrol is here!

The pup quickly ran out of the castle, and into her doghouse, and meant to press the button on her collar top activate Busby, but mistakely turned on her videophone instead, due to being in a rush.  
Lila had noticed her videophone turning on, and responded to Sweetie...

Lila: (cheerful) Hi, Sweetie! How are things going at the castle?  
Sweetie: (noticing her mistake) Oh, Lila! I'm sorry! I meant to press the button that meant to activate my toy frog! Well, since you're here, I might as well tell you this: Those two guys that we had caught  
stealing the clock hands of Big Benji had just broke out of prison, and I think they're involved with stealing all the animals in the zoo!

Lila had gasped in horror upon hearing this. Animals were the one thing she loved most of all.

Sweetie: Anyway, me and the Paw Patrol have to investigate who's behind all this. See you later, Lila.

The videochat ended. Lila then had thought, 'Sweetie might need my help.' She walked downstairs, and was about to leave, until she was caught by Jasmine.

Jasmine: Lila, dear, where are you going without your backpack?  
Lila: I have to get to my portal and zap myself to Barkingburg. Sweetie needs my help!  
Jasmine: You do know you have school today, right?  
Lila: Jasmine, I can't think about studying at a time like this! Not when there are animals in danger! Just tell my friends and the school that I'm sick today, and won't be in.  
Jasmine: Growing up in the forest, I guess you protect animals as well as keep watch on your fellow sasquatches. (chuckles) In this case, I have something that I want to give you.

Jasmine holds a blue, shiny, sparkly medallion... 'This medallion has special powers. It can transform you back into a sasquatch and into a human again.'

Lila: (gasps) Wow! This necklace could do that?!  
Jasmine: Yes. I wanted to wait a while to give you this, but I think you need it right now to help Sweetie. (puts the medallion neclace over Lila's neck) To transform, put the medallion over the sun and let  
it shine, but don't do it unless you have to. Be careful in Barkingburg!  
Lila: I will. Thanks a lot, Jasmine! (hugs the older woman)

Lila then took off for the Orchid Bay Forest, took the path that led to her portal, and zapped herself to Barkingburg. Meanwhile, Sweetie and the Paw Patrol had met up in the castle to discuss what to do about the current situation.

Rocky: You know the people who took the zoo animals?  
Sweetie: I didn't say I _knew_ who did it, but these two criminals have broke out of jail the other night, and I have a suspicion they might have HAD something to do with it.  
Ryder: Well, whoever this zoo-napper is, we need to save the animals and get them back to the zoo. Skye, could you fly your helicopter to the zoo, and find out where those guys took the animals?  
Skye: This pup's gotta fly!  
Ryder: Tracker, could you sniff out the path, and follow the scent to where the animals went?  
Tracker: I'm all ears!  
Ryder: And Sweetie, we need you to drive your vehicle around the zoo, and look around for any clues to what happened.  
Sweetie: Sweetie at your service!  
Ryder: Okay, Paw Patrol, we're on a roll!

Ryder and all the pups (in their vehicles) took off towards the Barkingburg Zoo. Meanwhile, Lila, who had just arrived in Barkingburg through the portal, walked to see the Paw Patrol helping to solve this zoo mystery,  
and she secretly followed them. At the zoo, the pups found an important clue that seemed very disturbing...

Tracker: Ryder, you won't believe what I found!  
Ryder: What is it?  
Marshall: It looks like a hand-held toy!  
Ryder: I know what this is! (picks up the object) It's s gun, a dangerous weapon!  
Sweetie: I think I remember someone who has that kind of weapon!

At that moment, Ryder's smartphone had signaled a message. It was from Skye, who discovered where the animals were...

Skye: Ryder, I found the animals! Two guys are loading them on to a boat, about to sail out to sea!  
Ryder: Okay, pups, we need to get to where they are before they leave! Sweetie, did you find out their locastion?

Sweetie was checking out on her map screen, where the animals were...

Sweetie: Ryder, I found the location! They're right by the beach near the forest!  
Ryder: Okay, pups, we don't have a lot of time! Let's head off!

The Paw Patrol quickly hurried down to the location. Lila, who overheard everything, secretly followed the Paw Patrol. When they got down to the beach area, everyone had a horrified look as they saw all the animals caged up tightly  
in the big boat. The westie terrier had saw two faces that she remembered too well...

Sweetie: Tascolini Roach and Johnny! I should have known you guys were behind all this!  
Tascolini: Well, look who it is, Johnny! It's that puppy that put us in jail last time!  
Johnny: Who's the defense team with you this time?!  
Chase: We're the Paw Patrol, a rescue force and medical team from Adventure Bay!  
Skye: And it appears you're taking animals that belong to the zoo into your boat!  
Tascolini: Oh, yes. We're going to sell these animals to rich people who have lots of money! (laughs)  
Everest: Those animals live in the zoo!  
Sweetie: I suggest that both of you just give up now. I beat you guys last time, and I don't think you want to fight me with an entire team backing me!

Sweetie was ready to pounce as the Paw Patrol looked ready to fight. Unfortunately for them, Tascolini and Johnny had a bigger plan in place...

Tascolini: While we were in jail, we exercised every day.  
Johnny: Also, we knew what would happen if we expected you coming here. (Holds out a handgun, frightening everyone)

Lila, at this point, had just gotten there, to see the bad guys pointing guns at the Paw Patrol. She dediced at that point, to hold her medallion up to the sun, making it shine...

Lila: Alright, it's time to try this! (Feels hair growing all around her body. She got out a mirror, and saw that she was her original sasquatch form again. She then chuckled.) Perfect.

Tascolini: I think you all get the message. Don't touch us, and we won't hurt you!

At that very moment, everyone heard a loud roar in the nearby forest. Lila, in her sasquatch form, emerged with an angry look, and fists clenched, to where she scared Tascolini and Johnny into dropping their guns.

Johnny: Let's get out of here!

The two bad guys quickly ran to a small boat that was right by the bigger boat and quickly paddled out of there.

Tascolini: You haven't seen the last of us! (He and Johnny continued rowing away)

The sasquatch then walked over to Sweetie and the Paw Patrol, who were frightened at first, because they didn't recognize her. But Sweetie had took a glimpse of the creature's face...

Sweetie: Lila? Is that you?  
Lila: (nods and smiles) Hello, Sweetie. I knew you and your friends were in trouble, but I didn't expect to be like this right now.  
Rubble: (notices the medallion on Lila's neck) What is that cool necklace?  
Lila: This is my medallion, which my guardian Jasmine gave me. It allows me to turn into a sasquatch and back by aiming it on something shiny.

Lila put her medallion on the sunlight again, transforming her back into a human. Everyone was speechless.

Skye: Well, Lila, thanks for scaring those guys off.  
Chase: But they ended up getting away.  
Lila: Don't worry, Chase. I think the kingdom of Barkingburg will send a message overseas, in case they try to cause more trouble. (winks at Sweetie)

Later that day, after all the animals were returned safety to the zoo, the royal family and the Paw Patrol met together at the castle.

Camoihe: Lila, I sure am glad you returned to help Sweetie!  
Earl: Yes. Brilliant job!  
Ryder: Good job to you too, pups! We got all the animals back home.  
Lila: I couldn't just let those poor animals get taken away. Now, I think that I better go home before I worry Jasmine too much.

Lila says her goodbye to everyone, steps inside the portal, then the portal zapped back to Adventure Bay.

Ryder: Well, I think we better leave, too. We'll see you all soon, okay?  
Sweetie: We'll be waiting!

The royal family and Sweetie said goodbye to the Paw Patrol, before they went into the Patroller, and took off for home, to Adventure Bay.


	21. Daring Danny X and the Huge Footprint

In the town of Adventure Bay, the self-proclaimed daredevil kid Daring Danny X was watching a news report that the zoo animals in Barkingburg were back  
home safe and sound, though the criminals that stole the animals got away. However, there was something else that Danny had an interest in...

Reporter: We found something large in the forest. There appears to be a big footprint, meaning that a yeti could be somewhere! (shows the size of the footprint)  
Daring Danny X: Whoa, look at the size of that footprint! I bet that I, Daring Danny X, could be the one to find that yeti! But first, I have to see to Barkingburg...

Danny then thought of a idea to get to Barkingburg. He suddenly realized... he had an old jet pack that he used to do 'extreme' stunts with.

Danny: Daring Danny X will search the forest for that yeti!

He pressed the button on his jet pack, and he flew up to the sky, now heading for the forest in Barkingburg. Meanwhile, in the castle kingdom, Sweetie and Princess Camoihe were sitting on the royal throne, watching the events of the zoo caper on TV, and looking at the large footprint, which Sweetie immediately knew about too well...

Sweetie: Princess, I think I know who made that big footprint there.  
Camoihe: Who might that be?  
Sweetie: There's something I didn't mention. Lila had a medallion around her neck that had her change into a sasquatch and back again. So, while she was hiding in the forest to scare those robbers  
off. I think she unknowingly stomped her foot so hard that she left a big footprint in the forest!  
Camoihe: Whoa! Do you think someone could search the forest for that mysterious sasquatch?  
Sweetie: Because it's dangerous there, I doubt anyone would try to find it right now.

At this time, Danny was flying with his jet pack at top speed into Barkingburg, through the city, and near the forest. At that point, a signal in the castle went off, scaring Camoihe and Sweetie. The Earl then appeared on the monitor to warn the co-rulers about this...

Earl: An alarm went off just now because as it turned out, someone is in the forest!  
Camoihe: (shocked) What?! Who would go in there right now?!  
Earl: From what the computer is picking up, it appears to be a teenage boy, flying around on a jet pack!  
Sweetie: I think I better go into the forest and rescue that kid before he gets himself into danger.

Camoihe: Okay, we'll keep watch in case he comes here.  
Earl: I'll monitor the forest!

The westie terrier then got into her roadster, and drove off toward the forest. Danny had just landed at the edge of the forest, and was amazed at how many trees this 'presumed' sasquatch was near...

Danny: Wow, this yeti must have stood around at these trees to find something else important to eat, because none of these trees seem to have their leaves missing!

At that moment, Sweetie, in her roadster, was driving quickly through the forest, until she had found Danny. Sweetie then gave an angry glare to the self-proclaimed daredevil, and wanted to know why he was in the forest alone.

Danny: I've always wanted to see a yeti! When I watched the news report and find out about the zoo animals, they were talking about how a footprint by a sasquatch was in the forest.  
I believed that I, Daring Danny X, could be the one to find that sasquatch!  
Sweetie: (calmly) Oh, I see. (now furious) Well, Daring Danny X, it was still stupid of you to go into the forest alone, even if you believed there was a sasquatch in there!  
Danny: What do you mean?

A tiger walked by, and saw Danny and Sweetie. He immediately growled at them...

Sweetie: (whispers to Danny) Quick, get in my vehicle!

Danny did just that. Then Sweetie turned on her roadster and drove away as fast as she could. The tiger was quickly running after them, and kept pace with how fast the roadster was going. To get away from the tiger, Sweetie did a tricky move on her roadster... and it worked! When she switched to another path, the tiger had lost sight of them. After that, Sweetie and Danny easily made their way out of the forest, and they drove back to Barkingburg Castle, where they informed Camoihe and Earl about what happened...

Earl: Boy, you could have gotten yourself killed for going in the forest alone.  
Camoihe: I really didn't think anyone would have went in there right away, but Danny X, that sasquatch who left that footprint in the forest is a close friend of ours.  
She knows what to do if she sees wild animals like that. You should thank Sweetie for saving you, because you might have become tiger chow if she hadn't!

Danny looked at the royal family with remorse, realizing what he had done...

Danny: Sweetie, thank you for saving my life. And I'm really sorry for whatever trouble I may have caused to you, and myself.  
Sweetie: (sighs) Well, it's okay, Daring Danny X. From what the Paw Patrol told me, you usually learn your lesson afterward. If it makes you feel better, how about I call my sasquatch friend right now, and have you meet her?  
Danny: Well, it would still be cool to see a real sasquatch!

Sweetie got out her videophone, and contacted Lila. The sasquatch-human girl appeared on the screen, and waved to Sweetie.

Lila: Sweetie: it's good to see you!  
Sweetie: Lila, would you mind going outside for this video?  
Lila: (curiously) Well, no, I wouldn't, but I don't understand why...  
Sweetie: First, I'd like to introduce you to Daring Danny X, a daredevil.  
Lila: (waves to Danny) Why, hi there. (Danny waves back)

Then Sweetie explained to Lila about the big footprint she unknowingly left in the Barkingburg Forest, and that Danny risked his life to go in there and find her still there, along with him and Sweetie encountering a tiger.  
Lila then took the videophone with her to Jasmine's backyard, where the conversation resumed...

Lila: (holds her medallion necklace) Wait for it... (The sun shined on the medallion, and Lila turned into a sasquatch. Danny was amazed seeing her transform...)  
Danny: Lila, that was _you_ in the Barkingburg forest?  
Lila: Yes, Daring Danny X, I rescued Sweetie and the Paw Patrol by using this form against the two bad guys. (She puts her medallion near the sun again, and changed back) But I suggest you tell the royal family the next time you go  
into that forest, okay?  
Danny: (nodding) I'll keep that in mind.

Everyone then said goodbye to Lila. Later that day, Danny was escorted to the town's train station by Princess Camoihe and Sweetie.

Sweetie: I fixed your jet pack so it would fly better.  
Danny: Thanks a lot, Sweetie.  
Camoihe: You promise to stay out of trouble?  
Danny: I _can't_ exactly promise... but I _will_ try to stay out of trouble.

Daring Danny X then got on the train that was going to Adventure Bay. Camoihe and Sweetie then watched the train drive out of the station, and through the tunnel, heading to the town of Adventure Bay.


	22. Sasquatch Reunion: Part 1

_NOTE: Sweetie and the royal family won't be in this story, but they'll be mentioned. Lila will reunite with her sasquatch family and will find a important clue about the whereabouts of her parents._

In the town of Orchid Bay, Lila was staring out her window on a sunny day. She was thinking about what had happened to her parents. She decided to go into the Orchid Bay  
Forest to find her fellow sasquatch, and look for any information about what had happened to her parents. But Jasmine wasn't so keen on letting Lila go into the forest alone,  
despite the fact that she had lived in the forest for most of her life...

Jasmine: Lila, it's admirable that you believe your parents are still alive, and that you want to find them, but even with your medallion power, I think it's too dangerous for  
you to go alone.  
Lila: Do we know anyone that is just as brave enough as me to go into the forest?

Jasmine thought about it, and she immediately thought of who should accompany Lila into the forest...  
At the Lee household, the phone rang...

Juniper Lee: (answers the phone) Hello?  
Jasmine: Hello, Juniper.  
Juniper: Oh, hello, Ah-mah! Is there any danger in Orchid Bay right now?  
Jasmine: No, nothing like that. But I need you to protect Lila from any danger she might get herself into.  
Juniper: I'm not sure what you mean.  
Jasmine: Lila wants to find her parents, so she's going into the forest where her sasquatch family lives, to investigate their whereabouts. Even though she has something powerful for  
protection, I'm still worried she could get hurt, so I need you to go with her to keep her safe.

Juniper shook her head. She knew that, as the chosen Xe Tuan Ze, she had to protect the town, and its residents, which included her sasquatch friend...

Juniper: Alright, Ah-mah, I'll get Monroe and be at your house soon.  
Jasmine: Terrific! See you then.

Juniper went in her living room to get Monroe, her dog-like advisor who was sleeping on the couch...

Monroe: (after being woken up) Juniper Lee! What's this all about?!  
Juniper: Ah-mah called me. We need to go help Lila.  
Monroe: Help Lila with what?

Juniper explained the situation to Monroe, that Lila wanted to go find her parents in the Orchid Bay Forest. Just then, the door opened, with Juniper's little brother Ray Ray, appearing to be leaning onto it...

Juniper: Ray Ray? (angry) Were you eavesdropping on me?!  
Ray Ray: No, I wasn't! (Juniper glares at him) Okay, I was, but I have studied some new magic powers, so I figured I'd use them to help you and Lila in the forest. Also, I'd like to say goodbye to her if she finds  
her parents, and stays in the forest with them. (shows a sad face)

Juniper Lee looked at Ray Ray with sympathy. She knew of her brother's crush with the sasquatch-human girl, and was worried herself that Lila might stay. So she allowed Ray Ray to come with her and Monroe...

Juniper: Okay, Ray Ray, since you really like Lila, you can come along with us.  
Ray Ray: (excited) Yay! (runs to his room to get his stuff)

After Ray Ray got his stuff, which he put in his backpack, him and Juniper went over to Jasmine's house, where Lila was waiting outside by the front door.

Lila: Hello, Juniper, Ray Ray.  
Juniper: Good morning, Lila. What's this Ah-mah was talking about?  
Lila: (points to her medallion) This medallion that Jasmine gave me can change me into my sasquatch form whenever it's useful.  
Ray Ray: Could you show us how it works?  
Lila: (laughs) Maybe when we go into the forest, Ray Ray. I'm pretty sure a lot of people would be afraid of seeing a sasquatch in town, even if it's a friendly one.  
Monroe: Yes, it's also why I only speak to you guys.

Juniper, Ray Ray, Lila, and Monroe then walked through town, then into the Orchid Bay Forest. The sasquatch-human girl decided to stop by a familiar place: where her family's portal is located...

Ray Ray: Are you going to ask Sweetie and the royal family if they could help us with this mission?  
Lila: Actually, I think I'm comfortable doing this without their help, because I remember my way through the forest by going up here. I just wanted to stop here to see how my portal is holding up.  
Juniper: (chuckles) Well, it looks like it's holding up very nicely.  
Lila: Now, let's go off into the forest.

Everyone walked deep into the forest, until they all reached Lila's old sasquatch home: an abandoned burger joint...

Lila: (to her friends) Check this out, everybody!

Lila held up her medallion to the sun, where it shined brightly on it, and turned Lila back into her original sasquatch form. Juniper, Ray Ray, and Monroe all had gasped seeing this...

Monroe: Amazing, Lila!  
Juniper: Brilliant!  
Ray Ray: Cool!  
Lila: Yes, I can change like this. (laughing) Apparently, things didn't change much while I was gone.

A lot of Lila's fellow sasquatches had a confused look towards the nature, walking around and bumping into each other, and trying to build stuff with sticks that kept falling over.

Lila: Well, anyway, I better get these guys settled in. (whistles to the sasquatches) Hey, what's happening?!

The sasquatches looked at Lila curiously. They saw that it was the smallest one of their kind. Recognizing her, they immediately crowded around her,  
happy to see her back home...

Lila: (chuckling) Okay, guys, that's enough!  
Juniper: These sasquatches may not be the brightest, but it seems like they remember you pretty well!  
Lila: Yes, I know.

Lila had spent the next few minutes hugging her fellow sasquatches, then she realized that a familiar one from the group was missing...


	23. Sasquatch Reunion: Part 2

Lila: Oh, no!  
Ray Ray: What's wrong?  
Lila: One sasquatch is missing from the group!  
Juniper: (in a sarcasm tone) Let me guess, it's Charlie?  
Lila: (nods) Afraid so. He always seems to gets himself lost in the forest, even when I come back here.

The sasquatch-human girl and the Te Xuan Ze now realized what they had to do.

Juniper: We'll just have to go into the forest, find him, amd bring him back home again.  
Lila: Actually, Juniper, why don't I find Charlie? Before I lived in the city, one of the jobs I had was to bring the sasquatches home.  
Juniper: So you'll go find him alone?  
Lila: Not exactly. Ray Ray, why don't you come with me? I'd like to see what kind of magic spells you've learned. (seriously) Juniper, you and Monroe stay here to prevent  
the other sasquatches from leaving.  
Juniper: Alright, Lila, we'll do that.  
Ray Ray: (blushes) Let's go save your fellow sasquatch!

Lila and Ray Ray were walking incredibly deep into the forest to find Charlie. They saw bigfoot tracks that led to an area blocked with large boulders, and tree stumps, with the  
path blocked off.

Lila: Well, this is bad. I can easily move this stuff out of the way, but with the way it looks, I'm worried that more stuff could come crashing down!  
Ray Ray: (smiles, after thinking a bit) Lila, I remember a magic spell I've read about moving things out of the way! Let's see if it works!

Lila moved away from the rubble, then Ray Ray used his hands, and his mind, to slowly lift the boulders and tree stumps out of the path. After he finished, Lila was impressed at how  
he could do that kind of spell...

Lila: (exclaims) Wow, Ray Ray, you HAVE been learning some great spells!  
Ray Ray: Yes, in an time where I was briefly the city Te Xuan Ze for a short time, and having some magic of my own, I realized how hard and tough it was, and that my big sister  
was the right person for this job. But I still want to help her in future battles, so I've been reading a book about magic spells, and how to learn them.  
Lila: You certainly used them well for us here! (looks at the footprints leading on through the path) I think I know where Charlie is. Follow me!

Lila and Ray Ray then continued to follow the footprints through the forest, and a short time later, they reached a place that Lila had recognized all too well: an abandoned theme park.

Lila: I remember this place. When I lived in the forest, this was like a second home for me and the other bigfoots.  
Ray Ray: Do you think Charlie might be in there?  
Lila: With the footprints leading in there, it's very possible. Now let's look around!

They both looked around in the abandoned theme park, in places that Charlie might be: the roller coaster, the ferris wheel, areas where lights were operated, etc. But either of them saw any  
sight of Charlie.

Lila: Wow, who knew that a sasquatch that frequently gets himself lost in the forest even get himself lost in a familiar theme park like this?  
Ray Ray: Yes, how would he even get back to his home?

At that point, they heard a sound, in the ticket booth...

Lila: Could it be?

She and Ray Ray looked inside the ticket booth, where they saw a very hairy, and stupid (but familiar) sasquatch, holding a little black book...

Lila: Charlie?!

Charlie looked over to Lila, who was standing with Ray Ray outside the ticket booth.

Ray Ray: We've been looking all over for you!  
Lila: (laughs) I think we'd better get you back home with the other sasquatches.

Before they went out the exit to the amusement park, Ray Ray had noticed something in Charlie's hand.

Ray Ray: What is that? (noticing the black book)  
Charlie: Oh, I found this book in the place where they give out ribbons!  
Lila: (thinks for a bit, then realizes) You're saying it was in the ticket booth?  
Charlie: Whatever it was. This book has writing by a sasquatch, since it shows pictures of us that are drawn.  
Lila: (wonders) Charlie, may I please look at that book for a minute?

Charlie tossed the book to Lila, who opened it, and read something that was very important...

'Lila, we will be leaving the forest for a while, to help our fellow sasquatches find a way to embrace the human culture. However, we'd like you to make sure  
they don't find out about it until we got back.'

The sasquatch-human girl believed that this book was the last thing her parents wrote in the book before they disappeared...

Lila: (hugs Charlie, ecstastic) Charlie, you found my parents' journal!  
Charlie: (amazed) Wow... was there something in it?  
Lila: Oh... no, nothing important. I think we better escort you back home.

She and Ray Ray held onto Charlie, and they all walked back together to the sasquatches' home. Meanwhile, Juniper and Monroe were exhausted after trying to get the sasquatches to  
go to sleep...

Juniper: (exhausted) Wow, I don't know exactly how Lila managed to keep this guys in line all this time!  
Monroe: Yeah, she's tough with these bigfoots!

Lila and Ray Ray had arrived back with Charlie, who was falling asleep. They managed to get Charlie into the burger joint before he fell to the ground, and slept. Then after making  
sure all the sasquatches were present, everyone started to walk back to the city of Orchid Bay. Lila saw that the sun was setting, so she held up her medallion to where the sun was setting,  
where it shined, and turned her back into her human form.

Lila: Well, that was an eventful day.  
Juniper: Yes, I understand why you wanted to experience human culture.  
Lila: Believe it or not, my parents wanted to introduce our fellow sasquatches to it as well, because we found this! (holds the black book)  
Monroe: Amazing! A black book!  
Lila: Monroe, this book belonged to my parents! This is a clue to where they might have gone!  
Ray Ray: Lila, where do you think they are now?  
Lila: (thinking)... I remember that letter in the portal... I think they might have used the portal, somehow got lost, and got left behind somewhere!  
Juniper: You mean where you were at for a few months?  
Lila: It's very possible, Juniper Lee. But right now, I need to get back to Jasmine, so I can show her this book.

They all went to Jasmine's house, and they showed her the black book.

Jasmine: Lila, it looks like your parents had the same idea.  
Juniper: Ah-mah, do you think we should head to the portal to check the whereabouts of Lila's parents?  
Jasmine: We'll have to do that another time. It's too late to go into the forest now.  
Ray Ray: We'll be ready by that time!

The Lee family and Monroe then went home. Meanwhile, Lila was looking closely at her parents black book.

Jasmine: Lila, do you think your parents might have gotten trapped in that world you were in?  
Lila: (with determination) They're in that world somewhere! I'm sure of it...


	24. Sea-way Adventure: Part 1

_NOTES: More characters from Paw Patrol will be featured here._

 _This is the Season 2 finale._

A few days after Lila had found her parents' black book in the forest, with the help of Charlie, she read more of it, and she found out that her parents were  
looking for a gold pumpkin... in the town of Adventure Bay!

Lila: Wow! My parents were in Adventure Bay as well?! I must tell the royal family about this!

The sasquatch-human girl then ran back into the forest, and into the portal, to Barkingburg, where she told the royal family of her discovery...

Princess Camoihe: (excited) Your parents might in be Adventure Bay?!  
Lila: I'm not sure yet. But if they tried to look for this golden pumpkin, maybe Adventure Bay is where they were last seen.  
Sweetie: Well, how about we find out?

The Westie Terrier ran back to her doghouse, and drove her roadster outside. Lila knew what this meant...

Lila: (in joy) You mean, we're going to fly to Adventure Bay?!  
Sweetie: If your parents are still there, then we have some clues to help us find them. Hop in, Lila!

The sasquatch-human girl went into the roadster, which then morphed into a helicopter. The royal family waved goodbye to Sweetie and Lila as they flew off into the skies...

As they were flying towards Adventure Bay, they spotted a farm in the countryside.

Lila: Look, Sweetie, there's a farm down there! Should we fly down there and ask whoever owns that farm if they know something about the golden pumpkin?

Sweetie flew her helicopter down near the farm, and when she and Lila got out, they saw a male and a female farmer coming over to greet them...

Female Farmer: (happily) Hi, there!  
Male Farmer: Welcome to our farm!  
Lila: Well, hello.  
Sweetie: Wait a minute... I think I've seen you two before!  
Male Farmer: (him and the female farmer look at Sweetie closely) Sweetie? Is that you?  
Sweetie: (after thinking about it, remembers them) Farmer Al? Farmer Yumi?

When Sweetie and the two farmers were excited to see each other, Lila became confused...

Lila: Sweetie, you know these farmers?  
Sweetie: Yes, when I stayed at the lookout when we took a trip there, these two farmers called Ryder and the rest of us, and I got to talk to them by monitor! Al, Yumi, this  
is my friend, and former bodyguard for our kingdom, Lila!  
Farmer Al: Well, how do you do, Lila?  
Lila: I'm doing okay, thanks for asking. But I have found a map my parents had, to look for something called 'The Golden Pumpkin'. This map is showing that the pumpkin is  
somewhere in Adventure Bay. Because pumpkins are plants, we thought you guys might know something about it.  
Farmer Yumi: Let us take a look at it.

Al and Yumi looked at the map carefully. After quickly checking it, the two farmers realized what the map is...

Yumi: (laughs) Lila, this is a treasure map!  
Al: This 'golden pumpkin' your parents might be looking for must be a treasure!  
Sweetie: (excited) Really?! Do you have any idea where we might find this treasure?!  
Al: (thinks for a bit) Cap'n Turbot usually might know where this stuff is.  
Yumi: Treasure is sometimes found on deserted islands, so I suggest asking the captain to help you find it.  
Lila: (worried) Are you saying... I have to find it by boat... where it might rain?!  
Yumi: (stunned) Yes, that's usually the way to find treasure like that.  
Al: Is there something wrong?  
Sweetie: Sorry about that. Lila just isn't too comfortable being outside when it's raining.  
Lila: (with determination) Even though I Am afraid of rain, if it means finding my parents, I'm willing to help find that treasure!  
Yumi: Cap'n Turbot is currently near the docks. Check there first, otherwise he might be at the beach!  
Lila: We'll do that! Thanks for your help!

The two girls went back to their helicopter, as the two farmers waved goodbye to them, then took off for the docks. As they landed, they saw Captain Turbot  
walking there to check the water temperature.

Cap'n Turbot: (sees the sasquatch and westie terrier) Lila? Sweetie?

Lila and Sweetie heard the captain, and came out of the helicopter, and walked over to him...

Lila: (chuckles) What are you doing?  
Turbot: Well, I'm using this thermometer to test how hot or cold this ocean water might be. (uses the thermometer) Judging by this, though, it feels like it's just right.  
Sweetie: It's great that the ocean is just perfect, because we could really use your help right now.  
Turbot: With what?  
Lila: My parents have left behind a black book in my home forest in Orchid Bay. (shows Turbot the map) And we found this treasure map inside, which reveals that a golden pumpkin treasure is somewhere in Adventure Bay. We thought that maybe you could help us find it?...

Turbot looked at that map very carefully. After studying it for a while, we saw a marked island where the treasure might be buried...

Turbot: I see a marked island on the map! I think your 'golden pumpkin' treasure might be there!

Lila: (wondering) So, does that mean you'd be willing to get us to that island!  
Turbot: Of course! My boat is back at the beach. Let's go! (excited)

Cap'n Turbot, Lila, and Sweetie went to the beach, then got on the captain's boat, and sailed out to find the island. Little did they know, that a few more  
'sailors' would be in their way...


	25. Sea-way Adventure: Part 2

While the captain, the sasquatch-human, and westie terrier were sailing to the island that had the golden pumpkin treasure, a pirate ship was coming toward their direction. This ship belonged to an adult pirate named Sid Swashbuckle, and his first mate, dachshund pup, Arrby,

Sid Swashbuckle: I need to find some new treasures for my ship!  
Arrby: But we don't know of any new treasures.  
Sid: That's why I hoping someone left a map in the ocean. I'll need you to get that map, so I could find that treasure and add it to my collection!  
Arrby: Yes, captain boss, Mr. Sid, sir!

Arrby went down to their small submarine, and was about to lower the sub down to the ocean. However, before he could, he saw Turbot's boat sailing in the ship direction...

Arrby: Sir, there's a boat heading this way.  
Sid: Wonderful. Maybe they'll have a map where I can find more nice things! (laughs) Arrby, get back up here, and let's stop their boat with our net so we could get that map!  
Arrby: On it!

As Turbot's boat was sailing across the waves, Sid and Arrby had released the net from their pirate ship, trapping Lila, Sweetie, and Turbot under it!

Lila: Oh, no! We're stuck!  
Sweetie: It appears somebody threw a fishing net on us!

Turbot looked at the pirate ship, and figured out that it was quite familiar...

Turbot: (worried) Girls, I know who caught us! It's Sid Swashbuckle, a greedy pirate who wants to collect all the treasure for himself!  
Lila: (in defense) Well, he isn't getting my map! This is the only clue I have to find my parents!

The boat was lifted out of the ocean, and onto the pirate ship, where Lila, Sweetie, and Turbot came face to face with Sid.

Sid: Ahoy, mateys! Welcome to my ship!  
Lila: (angry) First of all, pirate, _You're_ the one who caught us, and pulled us up here in the first place!  
Sweetie: (just as angry) Secondly, you've got a lot of nerve to do that to us!  
Turbot: (suspiciously) What are you up to This time, Sid?  
Sid: Well, I'm looking for more valuable treasures to collect, and it appears you're looking for some?

Lila decided at this point to come out with it...

Lila: Yes, we are looking for treasure. But you can't have my map, because it's the only clue I have to find my parents!  
Arrby: (worried) Wait! Your family is also looking for the treasure, too?  
Sweetie: Apparently, they tried to. But they somehow have gotten lost trying to find it. I believe that if we find that treasure, we may also find a  
good hint where Lila's parents might be!

Sid then thought of an idea that could benefit everyone...

Sid: Listen, buccaneers, how about we team up and try to find the treasure together?

The trio didn't know whether to trust the pirate, or not...

Turbot: How do we know you just won't take it for yourself?  
Sid: Well, the tall girl needs to find her parents, right? So, I thought if we worked together, her parents might be on that island!

Sweetie thought about this logically, and she realized that the pirate might actually have a point...

Sweetie: Okay, if Lila's parents are seen near the island, then I'll let you keep the treasure. Deal?

Sid and Arrby nodded, after they agreed to it. After Sid looked at the map, he took the ship off in the direction where the island is.

Sid: Alright, let's sail! Arrby, watch the ship in case intruders jump on here!  
Arrby: Yes, Captain Boss, Mr. Sid, sir!

Everyone then sailed off into the ocean, looking for the deserted island. At that very moment, rain clouds unexpectly arrived, and started up a storm that had the pirate ship shake hard on the waves...

Sid: (yells) Oh, no! A storm has arrived!

The ship rocked back and forth so roughly that Cap'n Turbot nearly fell off! Lila saw him, and quickly grabbed his hand before he fell overboard, then pulled him back up.

Turbot: (scared) Wow, thanks, Lila!  
Lila: My pleasure, Cap'n Turbot, we certainly have to stick together here. (chuckles) Either that, or I'd have to jump in after you!

Suddenly, the rain clouds cleared away, and everyone saw an island up ahead...

Arrby: I see land!  
Sid: (cheering) Land ho!

They all made their way to the island, where they saw a black X laying on the sand...

Lila: (happily) This must be the treasure my parents must have been searching for!  
Sid: What are we waiting for? Let's dig it up!

While Cap'n Turbot and Arrby kept watch, everyone else was digging for the golden pumpkin treasure. To their surprise,though, they saw an unlocked chest... but when they opened it, there was nothing inside!

Sid: Arrr, what kind of joke is this?!  
Sweetie: (shocked) I'm just as surprised as you are! Who would bury an unlocked treasure chest down here?!

Suddenly, the storm clouds came back, and it was raining again, this time, more heavily...

Arrby: (nervous) Uhhh... I think we better get off the island.  
Sid: Yes, for once, I don't want a valuable treasure this time. Let's go!

Everyone quickly ran back to the pirate ship, and sailed away, where they were all stunned at what happened...

Lila: Sweetie, has a storm like this ever happened before?  
Sweetie: Believe it or not, Lila, no, it hasn't. Honestly, I don't know what's going on...

Meanwhile, back on the deserted island, after Sid's pirate ship sailed far away, two figures came up and went to the empty treasure chest... Tascolini Roach and Johnny!

Roach: Yes, sail away as far as you can!  
Johnny: Because we have your treasure right here! (He's holding the golden pumpkin)  
Roach: And with this treasure, it's sure going to be a _dark world_ for everyone here!

Standing on the island, by themselves, Tascolini Roach and Johnny laughed evilly and loudly...


	26. Epilogue: Season 2

Season 2 Epilogue:

This is the end of the second season. I had stated in the prologue to season 2 that things would be resolved, but I was so busy that I just didn't have the time to do it.  
However, the upcoming third season / spinoff story will be more dark, have more action, and the mystery of Lila's parents will be solved, In addition to the Paw Patrol and  
Juniper Lee universe, more characters from other universe will team up to help fight off the villians from Juniper Lee, Tascolini Roach, Johnny, and more! Soon, the third season  
of 'The Princess and the Sasquatch' will begin, and it would likely be my biggest work I've done on this series.

Until then, please leave some positive reviews about this season, and goodbye for now.


End file.
